May I Have This Dance?
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Takes place in modern day Amestris. Edward has been seriously hurt by Rose and his friends have tragic pasts. Learning to take care of and depend on each other is all they know. Till Winry Rockbell moves in next door to Ed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is attached to songs in the story. Every chapter has a song that goes with the writing in the chapter. I would suggest that if you want to understand the meaning of the chapter LISTEN TO THE SONGS PLEASE along with reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

May I have this Dance?

It was a warm spring day when Winry and her parents moved into their new home in Central. Feeling she needed to explore some after getting her room settled she walked outside. "There'sthe pool_"_ she said as she walked over and stuck her toes _'Burrrr that's freezing.' _she thought as she pulled her foot out thinking maybe the heater wasn't working so she discarded the idea of taking a swim. Turning to go in the house she happened to glance up at the second story window next door. That's when she saw him staring down at her their eyes locked for a second then he shook his head and turned around and disappeared back into the window.

She stood there wondering who he was when a football flew over the fence and landed at her feet.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE? MY FOOTBALL DO YOU SEE IT?" a young boy peered through the fence at her "OH HI, Can you please throw my football back over?" he smiled and she noticed he looked like the other boy only his hair was shorter. She bent down and picked it up walking over to the gate that separated the yards she opened it and a smiling teenager greeted her "Hi I'm Alphonse Elric." Handing the ball to him she smiled "Winry Rockbell I just moved in."

"Hey do you like football?" Al asked smiling. That's when he heard the door open and his brother's voice "ALPHONSE" He walked out the door and looked around the corner. "AL! What are you doing?"

"Brother, come meet our neighbor" turning to Winry Al introduced his brother "This is my older Brother Edward." Edward just nodded "Hey" then he turned and walked back in the house. She thought maybe she had done something wrong "Don't mind Ed he doesn't talk to a lot people." She wondered why? Was there something wrong with him or was he a serial killer hiding out taking care of his younger brother.

"AL dear" a lovely women came out the door "There you are can you please take the trash out? Because, your brother has to go to work." He turned and smiling "Sure mom." Trisha Elric a lovely chestnut haired woman with a heart of gold raising her two sons. She looked at WInry "Oh and who's this lovely young woman?" Just then Ed walked by and in his normal rude self "Just some girl who moved in next door with her rich doctor parents." Trisha's head snapped around "EDWARD!" turning back to Winry "I'm sorry dear he's very outspoken" She glared at her older son "I thought I taught him better manners than that." As he walked past her she smacked the back of his head. "I got to go to work." He looked at Al and ordered "Take the trash out idiot." Then he walked off down the street "I'm sorry about Edward ever since his dad left he's been very angry." She smiled softly watching him walk out of her sight "But he really is a good boy."

"I understand." Winry said smiling as she threw the football to Al "You want to play catch with me? I'm really bored and I don't know anyone."

"Sure" Al answered excitedly because it had been a long time since someone had played catch with him. Edward used to but it seemed he was always too busy now or he was just in a bad mood. Winry and Al threw the football back and forth so much both of them thought their arms were going to fall off and they laughed so hard at each other's stupidity their sides were hurting when they finally stopped. It was about 10:00 p.m. when Winry's mother yelled for her to came home "Thanks for the fun Winry maybe we can do it again tomorrow?"

Smiling she turned to walk away "Sure Al I'd like that." Al went in his house and Winry went to hers. She took a shower because she was sweaty and got out she hadn't even thought about shutting her blinds before she went in. Walking out in a towel she happened to glance out her window and there he was, her window was directly across from his. He was doing some martial arts moves in his bedroom and as she watched him she became somewhat hypnotized by his moves. He was also easy on the eyes to look at with his bare chest and a six pack most men would kill for. His long golden hair was down he looked much better than he did with the braid earlier. His biceps glistened with sweat and the way he moved fascinated her just the shear flow of tone in his body. She watched for a few minutes and then thought she better stop because if he saw her he might get pissed. She went in and pulled the towel off of her hair and brushed it then she put on her shorts and spaghetti strap camisole slipping on her bunny slippers she walked out into her room and flipped the stereo on.

She had forgotten all about the blinds being open because she was used to living in the country not having neighbors this close. A song she loved can on and her foot started tapping to the beat and the next thing she knew she started dancing around. Now mind you her dancing was very seductive.

Edward had finished his exercises and practicing his moves when he happened to glance across the way into the window. '_What the hell is she-' _he watched as she continued to dance squatting down and spreading both her knees out to the sides '_WOW?' _She had taken his breath away as he watched her glide across the room. Noticing her stereo was on he turned his on hoping to find the song she was dancing to when he came across a station playing Saving Abel's "Addicted." and the beat went with the dance she was doing so he stood there and listened to the words and watched her intensely as she did the booty shake. He was beginning to feel strange watching her he felt like a peeping tom but he couldn't take his eyes off her backing up he fell over his bed. "Ooow Shit!" he said standing up and rubbing his head looking back over at her, he couldn't get enough. 'WAIT! But I just met this girl. I don't even know her. What the hell's up with this feeling I have?' he watched for a few more seconds then he had to turn away but he left the song playing as he sat at his desk with his back to the window he started reading a book.

The song had finished and out of breath Winry spun around and realized she'd left the blinds open. '_OH GOD!'_ she looked over and saw him with his back to her, breathing heavily she shut the stereo off '_Thank god he didn't see that.' _She walked over and slipped into bed and shut her light off curling up in bed she thought she wanted to try to talk to him tomorrow but she didn't know if that would be such a good idea especially after the meeting they had today.

Edward read for a few hours then turned his stereo off and looked at the window across the way it was dark. Smiling to himself he shook his head as he crawled into bed and dozed off. He woke the next morning early and went to the garage to work out on his punching bag and lift some weights. He had his music going and he didn't hear the garage door open as he continued to punch the shit out of the bag visualizing it as his father. She startled him when she said "Hi Edward" he turned to see her standing by the door.

Straightening up and walking to the weight bench "Hey" he sat down and grabbed a bar with two twenty pound weights on it and began to do curls. "If you're looking for Al I think he's in the shower." He continued curling the weights in twenty count sets and switching arms.

"I know you're mom told me." She shyly walked over to the punching bag "Why do you hit this bag like you're hitting someone for real?" She didn't know if she was prying she was just trying to make small talk.

"Sometimes I picture it as someone I don't like." He sighed and continued his sets.

She smiled and turned to him "Could you teach me?" she didn't know what fun it would be beating the crap out of a bag full of sand but she wanted to try. He looked up at her and cracked a slight smile and chuckled "Sure" he shrugged his shoulders and set his weights down and walked over behind her.

Putting his fists up in front of him "Put your hands this way." She curled her arms up the way he showed her and made a fist with both hands. "Keep your wrist straight when you hit." She nodded he took a look at her stance then put his arms around her and pushed her arms into the place. As he stood there with his arms around her he could smell the scent of her perfume in his nostrils. She liked the feel of his arms around her and she leaned back into his chest as he showed her how to hold her arms when she punched.

"Alright I think you're ready." Thinking it would be funny watching her punch this thing he stepped back. "Picture someone you can't stand then punch as hard as you can." She got a serious look and thought for a second about her ex-boyfriend and he almost busted a gut from the look of determination on her face as her fist went back and she threw a solid punch but she forgot to keep her wrist straight and when it connected with the bag she felt pain shoot up her arm.

She jumped at the pain and started shaking it "Oooow" he put his hand out and took her arm "Are you okay?" she smiled "Yeah" he began to examine her wrist by pushing on it "Does that hurt?" She felt so stupid not following his directions then she gazed up at him as his amber eyes looked into hers and she saw a softer side to him for a second "A little, I feel so stupid that was an awful punch."

He was still rubbing her wrist "Nah, That was a good punch." Looking back down at her wrist "For a girl." Realizing he was still holding her arm he dropped it just as the garage door opened and Al came in.

"Hey Winry are you ready to go do something?" Al said smiling then he noticed the way they were acting "Is something wrong?"

Edward went back to his normal self "No just a stupid girl thinking she could do something a guy could." She couldn't understand how one minute he could be so caring and be such an ass the next. She thought she had connected with him but did he really think of her as just a stupid girl. Edward noticed the look on her face and the slight tear that was forming in her eye and deep down he was sorry that he had just said it that way and now he felt like an asshole. But showing his emotions to people was not something he liked to do so he put up the whole tough demeanor.

Winry took a deep breath and turning to Al she nodded then turning to glare at Edward "Yeah, let's go find something to do. It seems your brother thinks dumbbells are more interesting than some stupid girl." He hadn't wanted her to take it that way and he knew he had hurt her feelings but what should he care she was just a stupid girl. He didn't have time for girls he had to take care of his mother and brother.

As her and Al walked off Edward found himself standing there wondering why he even cared that he'd hurt her feelings. Picking up his dumbbells he started curling them again then he got disgusted and just dropped them and went in the house.

"Hey son what's the matter you look down?" Trisha asked washing dishes she knew her oldest well and the look on his face was one she hadn't seen in a long time.

Edward walked over by her and leaned against the counter "I want you to be honest mom." Crossing his arms he looked at his mother "Am I an asshole?" Trisha chuckled some then straightened her face seeing the sincere look on his face.

"Well Edward" she picked a towel up and dried her hands and turning to him "You can be brutally honest sometimes." She smiled at him "But that doesn't mean you're an asshole it just means you don't mind telling people what's on your mind."

He sighed "So I am an asshole then?" he pushed off the counter and turned to walk out of the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother sway back and forth as she fell he caught her "MOM! Are you okay?" he picked her up and carried her to the couch and knowing that Winry's parents were doctors he ran next door.

He banged on their door till Mr. Rockbell opened it and seeing the frightened look on Edward's face "What can I do for you?"

"M-My mom" Edward looked towards his house "I-It's my mom she just collapsed." Mr. Rockbell could tell he was shaken so he grabbed his bag and yelled for his wife. When they entered Edward's house his mother was sitting on the couch rubbing her head as she smiled at her son "I'm sorry I scared you dear."

Mr. Rockbell began to check her out then she asked Edward to leave the room. He didn't understand what was going on but in a few minutes Mr. Rockbell emerged from the living room "Your mother wants to talk to you. I gave her something to help her sleep so you have a few minutes." Edward nodded as he walked into the living room and bent down next to the couch "Mom what's wrong?"

She gazed up at him knowing Edward was always the strong one "Edward I'm dying. I have known for some time now. But lately it seems to be getting worse." Edward couldn't believe what she'd just told him _'NO! NOOO!_' "M-Mom what's going to happen to AL and I? You can't leave us." He felt every muscle in his body tighten then the emptiness that came over him as he began to sob in disbelief.

She put her hand to his face "Edward don't tell your brother yet." She smiled at him with a loving mothers smile "I know you'll take care of your brother. You're a good brother and you won't let anything happen to him." Her eyes began to droop and she closed them "You're the best brother and son." She whispered before she went to sleep.

Edward walked outside into the garage and as he stood there the hate for his father built up in him and he began beating the shit out of the punching bag to the point he put a hole in it and it spilled sand everywhere. "AHHHHHH" screaming out loud he turned to the weights and began throwing them around the garage making huge holes in the walls. He pushed himself to such exhaustion that he fell against the wall and slide down into a crouched position and sobbed into his hands. '_What am I going to do? I CAN"T DO THIS!_' Looking up he screamed "WHY? WHY HER? WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THAT BASTARD FATHER OF OURS?" Standing up he grabbed the bench for the weights and threw it out of the garage into the driveway.

Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell watched Edward's meltdown from afar "That poor boy." She said turning to her husband "He and his brother are going to be alone soon with no one to care for them."

"They'll be fine and we'll help them through it when the time comes." Mr. Rockbell said putting his arm around his wife "He's one angry boy though." Al and Winry returned to see the weight bench in the driveway and the garage in shambles, with weights and big huge holes in the wall.

Walking into the living room they found Edward sitting in the chair with his head down. "Brother, what happened to the garage?" Al looked at their mother on the couch "What did you do to mom?"

Edward glanced at their mother then looked up at Al "Nothing Al, I got a little upset about dad." Edward got up and walking over to the couch "Mom got a little light-headed but that was before I got mad about dad." Turning to look at Winry, "Mr. Rockbell came over and gave her something to help her sleep."

"Huh…Oh that's good right?" Al looked at Edward slightly smiling at his brother and lowering his eyes "Yeah Al that's good." But Winry knew there was something else going on Edward he had a distant look in his eyes. She turned to walk out as Edward pulled on her arm and nodded in the direction of the door.

"Well Al I'll see you later okay." She smiled turning to walk out the door.

"I'll walk you out." Turning to follow her Edward looked back at his mother on the couch. Winry stopped at the door and looking into his amber eyes she could see hurt in them.

"Edward what's going on?"

He lowered his head "Tell your dad thanks for his help. I'm sure he'll explain." Opening the door he turned to her "Even though Al just met you Winry thanks for being a friend to him." He couldn't believe he had just said that to her.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she smiled at him "I'd like to be your friend too Ed." Not knowing how to accept it he just turned to her "I'll try, I don't really have that many friends."

She nodded at him then walked out the door, shutting the door Edward leaned against it. Wondering why someone like her would want to be his friend? They had absolutely nothing in common. Feeling the effects of the day he decided to go fix Al some dinner then he was going to turn in. Al had taken a blanket and covered their mother up and walking into the kitchen "Ed, What's really going on? You totally destroyed the garage it looks like you were more upset than mad."

Turning to see his brother concerned face Edward sighed "Sit down Al I have something to tell you and your gonna freak out just like I did." Al sat down giving Edward a puzzled look as Edward began to explain to him what their mother told him.

"Nooo" Putting his hand to his head in disbelief Al couldn't think straight at this point "Dying? But How?...Why?" Looking up at his older brother, "I don't understand."

Walking over Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder "Don't worry Al everything will be fine but don't let on to mom I told you okay." Smiling a soft smile he turned to finish cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm such a fricken idiot I forgot to thank the person who drew the picture I used for this story. It gave me a visual of what I wanted Edward to look like. So thank you 'ryuomaru' for your bitchen picture that inspired this story. DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS THEY SAY A LOT MORE THAN THE CHAPTERS SOMETIMES. IT TELLS YOU WHAT THE CHARACTERS THINKING AT THAT TIME. And yes I've crossed a society in this world with the society in Amestris typical teenagers having problems and fun.

May I have this dance? Chap.2

After finishing the dishes Edward checked on his mother then walked up to his room. It had been a hell of a day and all he wanted to do was forget about it. Sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands he wondered what was coming next. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling he must have dozed off because when he woke up it was 10:00 P.M. He sat up and looked out the window and there she was dancing in her room again. He watched her as he sat in the dark '_She dances so hot' _he thought turning the stereo on trying to find the song again then coming across a station playing Nickleback's "Somethin in your mouth" he stopped and watched. He really didn't know what it was about her dancing that he liked. BULLSHIT! He knew exactly what it was about her dancing he liked. It was downright sexy and HOT! He leaned up a little farther on the bed to see '_Geez I might as well be drooling and breathing heavy.' _

Just then his door burst open and the light flipped on "EDWARD!" His mother yelled "What the hell did you do to the garage?" Edward's head shot around "MOM! AHHHH! TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" He jumped off the bed and flung his self towards the switch smacking it to the off position. Trisha shook her head "What are you doing?"

"Uh…..nothing….I…uh…JUST DON'T WANT THE LIGHT ON MOM!" he stood up and tried to hurry her out "I'm sorry about the garage I'll fix it tomorrow." Pushing her out the door and shutting it "I love you." He turned to refocus on Winry '_OH MY GOSH I'M A PERVERT!_' he thought. Knowing he had to focus his attention on something else he watched as she finished her dance and walked in her bathroom now was his chance to turn his light on. He had to concentrate on his martial arts moves really hard tonight because his mind was focused on the seductive dancing blonde next door. But it didn't take long for him to get into his groove of stretching and moves.

Winry had walked out of her bathroom at the time he was stretching and she watched as he raised his leg to the wall and stretched '_Wow he's really flexible' _She thought as she switched her light off and sat by her window watching him secretly in the dark. She watched every move he made and it seemed like he was dancing but to a different beat than she did '_His beat is in his mind'_ she could tell by the flow of his body that every muscles was toned especially his six pack abs. She found herself thinking about things she never thought she would ever think about him. She watched his golden hair flow through the air as he spun around and the sweat glisten off his forehead and biceps. _'Oh my gosh! I feel like a pervert watching him this way. And he doesn't even know I'm alive, why do I always have to fall for the ones that don't like me?' _ She sighed at that thought and got up and stubbed her toe "SHIT!" trying to walk around her bed to get in it. As she lay there thinking how HOT he was she wondered if she could actually make him like her. Edward finished his exercise's and knew he needed a shower a very COLD shower after the night he had.

The next morning Winry woke up with a new idea she was going to try to get Edward to notice her. Going to her closet she pulled out a pink tank top and her favorite white mini skirt. After fixing her hair and make-up she pulled on her thigh high stockings zipped up her knee high boots and was on her way to Edward's knowing he'd be in the garage working out. Rounding the corner she saw Al "Hey Al is Edward home I have to ask him something."

Al's eye's widened "Wow, Winry you look great. Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, I might be going to the mall later. Do you want to come?" Knowing Al would probably say yes which he did by shaking his head "Alright then." Al remembered what she asked him "Oh yeah Ed's in the garage." As she turned to go to the garage she flashed Al a bright smile "Thanks."

Edward was in the garage with a couple of his friends. Uriel Kashmir was Edward's childhood girl-friend they had been friends since second grade. She was a nice looking girl with gray eyes and brown waist length hair she wore in a ponytail. Her leather pants showed off her fine tight butt and she wore a black tank top. Roy Mustang was one of the guy friend's Edward had they had been friends since fifth grade. Now in their late teens the friends were getting together and having a few beers and other indulges. Well everyone but Edward he didn't like to drink because that bastard father of his drank.

Uriel was sitting on Edward's weight bench and Edward was leaning up against her back with his legs laid across the bench. Roy was trying to punch what was left of the punching bag but it wasn't going well for him as Edward and Uri (that's what he called her) laughed their asses off at him. Edward had discussed Winry with them and told them about what he'd been doing with the spying on her when she danced.

"Oh my God Edward you're a pervert." Uriel laughed pushing back on him as he pushed back. Roy turned around and walked over to the chair "Well it's not like Ed's ever been interested in women since" Motioning like he didn't want to say a name "Maybe this is a good thing." He hiccupped then downed what was left of his beer and burped.

Uri scrunched her face "You are so disgusting Roy." Just then she turned and started tickling Edward under the arm and he almost fell off the bench when she caught him "STOP IT!" he yelled trying to right himself on the bench.

Just then the door flew open and Winry walked in with a bright smile "Hey Ed!" until she saw the scene between him and Uri '_He's got a girlfriend?'_ the smile faded from her face somewhat.

He took one look at her and what she was wearing '_Holy CRAP Baby!' _he thought and fell off the bench "Winry?" he stood up quickly "What are you doing here?" Roy looked her up and down and liked what he saw "Heeeey" he said walking over to her and putting his hand out "Roy Mustang" she put her hand in his reluctantly "Winry….Winry Rockbell." He turned to Edward "Wow, Ed where have you been hiding this beauty?" Uriel smiled as she got up seeing the look on Winry's face when she walked in. She knew Winry probably thought her and Ed were together due to their compromising position so she decided to have some fun as she walked by Edward and smacked his ass "Hi therrre" Edward's head snapped sideways "HEY!" she smiled walking up to Winry and putting her hand out "Uriel Kashmir."

Winry's eyes lowered and she felt like she had just been smacked in the face as she shook Uri's hand "Winry Rockbell" she said softly. Edward saw that she seemed uncomfortable so he walked over "Alright both of you back off the new girl your scaring her." As he stepped between her and his friends then turning to face her he smiled a slight smile at her "I'm sorry about my insane counterparts but their harmless."

As she slightly smiled back at him he felt a strange warm feeling inside and he didn't understand why. He shook it off and turned to his insane slightly buzzed friends "I've known these guys for a while and their about the only friends I've got."

'_Did he just say friends? You mean that's not his girlfriend?'_ smiling a huge smile again "Nice to meet you both I was just a little startled seeing you in here."

Uri nudged Roy's arm and whispered "Yeah she means relieved I'm not dating Ed." As they both snickered. Roy couldn't get over how gorgeous she was and if what Ed told him was true about her dancing he could see why Edward was so fascinated with her. He wanted to fuck with Ed a little so he walked over beside her "Winry are you seeing anyone at this moment?"

She looked over at Edward "Well…uh….No." Roy thought he'd make Edward sweat some "Well isn't that lucky for me." Edward got very protective for someone who'd only met her two days ago as he stepped forward in front of Roy and glared at him "Back off Roy. I mean it."

Roy put his hands up "Hey, Okay you can't blame me she's hot dude." Edward sighed then turned around to Winry "I'm sorry about Roy but you're lucky his tongue didn't roll out of his mouth and his eyes didn't bulge out of his head." She was actually happy that he had stepped between her and Roy. Did this possibly mean he might like her or that he was just protecting her from his friend? But then she thought if he didn't like her he wouldn't have stepped in front of her he would have just let Roy continue his advances.

"Do you want to join us?" Uri asked laying her head on Edward's shoulder and smiling. Uri thought '_Boy she would really freak out knowing I was Edward's first kiss and he was mine._ _And what a kiss that was' _she laughed remembering that spring day at the park.

Roy walked over and smacked Uri's ass "Uri you're intimidating the girl." he grinned at Winry and she was beginning to think there was something strange going on between all of them the way they were acting with each other. Edward threw his arm around Uri's neck and whispered "Go sit down before you fall down baby girl." She leaned up and kissed his cheek then turned and kissed Roy's as she went to sit down.

Very unsettled with the scene Winry turned to Edward "Uh am I interrupting something?"

Taking her hand he led her over to the weight bench "No you're not interrupting anything." Roy walked over with a beer and handed it to her but she declined "No thank you I don't drink." Edward smiled at her "Don't worry I don't either." Roy passed the beer to Uri and she popped the top and downed half of it.

They all started telling her stories of when they were younger and then Winry understood. Uri told her about the time she kissed Edward. Edward shared the story of when Uri finally got boobs and he and Roy accidently saw them when her bathing suit fell off in the pool one year. Roy shared the story that Uri was his first because Edward had turned her down wanting to save himself for the right woman. Then he shared the story of Rose, the girl Edward had fallen in love with and how he gave her everything including himself and she ran off with some guy in a band. Turning to Winry "That's when he started being an asshole to women and he swore off them."

Edward stood up "Shut the hell up Roy." Walking over to what was left of the punching bag he clobbered it sending it flying through the air and crashing to the floor.

Uri nudged Winry in the arm and whispered to her "She really did a number on him. He tried to kill himself once but we found him in time. Ever since then we've all been thick as thieves." She smiled at Winry "Don't let on I told you but I'm glad he likes you."

Winry felt a little uneasy hearing that because of his past but she also was happy to hear it and turning to Uri "Don't worry I won't tell him." She blushed some "As a matter of fact I think he's kinda hot."

Uri laughed "KINDA! You need your eyes checked girl. That's the hottest of the hottest right there. But he's very fragile and sweet when you get to know him better. Don't let him scare you off because he will try."

She watched as Ed walked over to her "What is she telling you because whatever it is it's not true." Smiling his head looked up to the rafters after a voice whispered "Duuuuude, check it out." Up in the rafters was a guy perched on a board then he fell to the ground yelling "I CAN FLY!" hitting the ground face first he didn't move for a few seconds then turning his head he smiled up at Ed holding something up in one hand "I saved the bong man."

Edward pulled out a lighter and bent down and lit the thing and sucked on it as he raised up he blew it directly into Winry's face. She choked and waved her hands in front of her "What was that?"

Edward smiled "Give it about five minutes." He grabbed the back of the guy on the floor's shirt and lifted him off the ground "This is Lyle." Lyle smiled a goofy smile at her "Heeey pretty lady" he put his feet on the ground and smiled at Ed "Can I put her in the bong and smoke her" Moving his hands in an hour glass shape in front of him, "Because she's hot dude." Lyle was the stoner of the group he wore beige skinny jeans and a black tank top with a beanie perched on his head and on top of the beanie there was a stuffed unicorn perched on his head. His jet black hair framed his face and his blue eyes, when you could see his eyes "You want to see my pot-a-full unicorn pretty thing?" he whispered towards Winry as she forced a scared smile.

"Go sit in the chair Lyle." Edward pushed him towards a chair in the corner "And no you can't smoke her." Lyle pouty faced "That's uncool dude." Edward had known Lyle now for a year ever since he and Roy saw some jocks trying to beat him up and they beat the crap out of them.

The garage door flew open and another girl walked in she wore glasses and her hair was in a bun. Not saying a word she walked with her head down to the corner and sat down next to Lyle and began to take a hit off the bong.

Uri looked up at Roy,"Look Roy it's your dream girl." Roy turned his head while chugging his beer looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Finishing the beer he burped "Give her about five minutes that's when the sexy librarian shows up." Winry was starting to feel strange everything seemed funny to her and she had a permanent grin on her face.

Edward turned and pointed to the mousey girl that had walked in "That is Roza, She's really quiet until she gets high and her other personality takes over." Winry watched as the girl stood up and pulled her hair out of the tight bun it was in and shook her head then she pulled her glasses off and started dancing erotically as she threw her sweater off to reveal the tight shirt underneath.

"Therrre she is." Roy said grinning at her as he walked over passing Winry "And that is Riza, Roza's other personality" he started moving his hips and waving his hands over his head "Yo, SEXY LIBRARIAN!" As Winry watched this group of misfits she really didn't understand any of them but they looked like people that had a hard time in life. She wanted to get to know them all more if they'd let her especially Edward. The door opened again and Al walked through "Crap! You guys started without me AGAIN!" Winry was surprised he said that watching him walk over to Lyle and lean down and take a toke off the bong. Seeing that she looked relaxed Edward sat down beside her while the rest of them gathered around Lyle in the corner and had a smoke out session all except Al because after his hit he left.

She watched as the cloud of smoke that filled up the garage. She turned to Edward "Are you guy's getting high?" then she laughed. Edward leaned back and flipped the stereo on and Pink Floyd's "Comfortably Numb" was playing.

"Well they're getting high I just usually take one hit but, I guess you could call it getting high." He smiled not really sure if she understood him.

"Why do you get high?" she asked very bluntly then she gave him a puzzling look "Edward I feel really strange." Standing up he put his hand out to her "Come on you need some fresh air." Putting her hand in his he led her outside "Just breath." Feeling slightly light-headed she began to sway back and forth and she almost passed out but he caught her. "Whoooa" he said holding her close to him as she looked up her face was inches from his and they stared into each other's eyes for a second before he broke eye contact "Uh, can you stand now?" he started pushing her back on her feet.

She didn't understand, was she not pretty enough? Did he not really like her? Was it because she was in this state and maybe he didn't want to take advantage of her? She didn't know but she really thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't "Yeah I think I can." She balanced on her own two feet and rubbed her head "I'm really sorry I don't know what happened." Looking at him she wanted to run off she felt so embarrassed "I'm really sorry for falling on you Edward."

He waved his hand in the air "Don't worry about it." Then a smile curved the side of his mouth "I kind of enjoyed it." He sighed then looked in her eyes "Feeling better now?"

"I feel so stupid for doing this I really don't know what's wrong?" He could tell she was getting upset so he reached over and took her hand as she tried to turn and run off he turned her around to face him as she fell against him "Winry please don't leave." He didn't know why he didn't want her to leave but feeling her pressed against him was something he hadn't felt for a long time and she was bringing other feelings he hadn't felt in a long time to the surface also.

"Y-you want me to stay?" she glanced into those amber pools of his and she felt like he could see all the way to her soul. He stared back into her sapphire blue eyes and he searched them for the inner person that she was as his head began to move closer to hers. '_He's going to kiss me' _ she thought and he almost did but at the last minute he shook himself out of the hypnotic stare he was in drawing him closer to her "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to do that." He stepped back shaking his head.

'_DAMN!'_ she thought feeling she had just failed in connecting with him "No, that's…okay." Smiling at him and wanting to change the subject she looked out towards the street "Well maybe I should be going. I did tell Al he could come to the mall with me." Edward laughed out loud "You're going to take my buzzed brother to the mall." He took her hand and pulled her back towards the garage door "I say we all go." Now that was a plan she couldn't argue with she would give anything to spend more time with him.

As they walked into the garage Edward yelled "ROAD TRIP!" He put his hand out to Lyle "And I'm driving." Lyle reached in his pocket then set the keys in Edward's hand.

Everyone jumped up and began to run around grabbing their stuff "We'll be in the van." Edward turned pulling Winry with him as he yelled over his shoulder "SOMEONE TELL AL!"

Edward and Winry were sitting in the van waiting as everyone stumbled out of the garage. The ride to the mall was a very interesting one. Edward had both windows in the front rolled down because Lyle loved his pot and he loved smoking it and smoking up the whole van. As he looked in the rearview mirror "LYLE! If I get pulled over I'm kicking your ass. PUT the shit away right now!" Edward told him.

"AHHHH! Nobody move!" Lyle started searching around "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" searching under the bench seat "I LOST IT!" he was still searching "I LOST MY DICK! AHHHHHH!" then he grabbed between his legs "Nope. Nope. Never mind faaalse alarrrrm." He sang out and grinned "It was stuck between my butt cheeks." Roy and Uri just face-palmed and shook their heads.

"GEEZ, LYLE SOMETIMES I THINK YOUR JUST USING UP OXYGEN FOR NOTHING!" Roza/Riza yelled as she smacked him. Al was just rolling on the floor laughing then he sat up "ED! I'm hungry."

Edward smiled "I got you little brother." throwing Al a Twinkie over his shoulder he then looked over to Winry "Al gets a bad case of the munchies sometimes." She slightly smiled wondering what the fuck she had gotten herself into. As they pulled into the mall parking lot and parked everyone got out and headed into the mall. Edward handed Al forty bucks and told him to feed himself and Lyle then find him. Al and Lyle went skipping to the food court everybody else split up and went their own way except Edward and Winry.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I know the last chapter probably screwed your mind right. This chapter you have to listen to the song and just picture Ed dancing to it. HOT! HOT! HOOOOT!

May in have this dance Chap.3

Edward and Winry walked through the mall stopping and looking in store windows. They past an automail store and she stared into it with such excitement in her eyes. Edward watched as her eyes glossed over and she began to explain all the different parts on them.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about automail." He said smiling.

"My grandma designs and makes automail back in Resembool." She turned to face him and grinned "She was hoping I would get into it because I used to help her when I was younger." She lowered her eyes "But we ended up moving here. But that hasn't stopped me from designing and sending her my ideas."

"Really?" Edward was intrigued by the thought of her designing automail and he hoped she would show him some of her designs one day. He put his hand out "Come on let's go to Hot Topics and have some fun." She smiled taking his hand and following him.

When they got to Hot Topics Uri was already trying on everything in the store. Edward grabbed a dress off the rack and handed it to Winry. It was a tight little leather number and he showed her to the dressing room. When she exited the dressing room his mouth fell open '_Holy crap! She's hot.' _ About this time Roy and Roza/Riza had entered the store followed by Lyle and Al. Roy walked over and grabbed a gray and black snake skin little dress and handed it to Riza and she walked off towards the dressing room. Winry had changed back into her clothes and she walked out to find Uri taking men's clothes off the rack "Hey do you want to see something totally sexy?"

Winry smiled at her and nodded yes as Uri walked by the hats and grabbed a black fedora with small white pin stripes on it. She walked up behind Edward and reached up and pulled the hair tie out of the end of his braid and he shook his head and his golden hair draped down his back. "Hey Ed, go model these for us." Handing him a pair of white leather pants, a silk black long sleeved see through shirt and the fedora Edward walked towards the dressing room.

Uri sat Winry on the chair right in front of the dressing room then she yelled to Riza, "Riza! Ed's going to model for us."

Riza looked up "Oooo yeah." She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top and handed them to Roy "Here you go model these sweet thing." Roy smiled and scampered towards the dressing room.

They all sat there eyes glued on the dressing room "When I want to see something totally hot I always make Ed model something." She nudged Winry's arm "You'll understand why in a second." About that time Inxs's "Elegantly wasted" started blasting out of the store's speakers as dressing room door burst open as he stepped out. Winry's jaw hit the ground '_Oh my Gosh he is totally HOT!'_ Walking out Edward had the black silk see through shirt buttoned only half way up and it showed his bare chest and sexy six pack, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The tight white leather pants hugged him like they were made for him as he strutted around and moved his hips '_He should be a male model._' As Uri and Riza made cat calls at him and about fifty girls that were passing the store walked in to watch him Winry sat there in amazement that no girl had snagged this guy yet. Strutting up to her Edward turned in front of her, grabbed the front of the fedora and moved his eyebrows up and down then rolled the fedora down his arm and caught it in his hand then he turned his ass to them and gave a little hip and shoulder action before placing the fedora back on his head. Girls were going crazy but Edward only had eyes for one and she couldn't get her eyes off him as he strutted back to the dressing room. Then Roy exited the dressing room and did a seductive dance in front of all the girls as they hooted and made cat calls at him. The boys had put on quit the show for them.

Edward exited the dressing room and girls were all over him but he just brushed through them and walked up to Winry sticking his hand out "Come on I need some air."

Uri yelled as they walked off "THANKS FOR THE SHOW EDWARD! YOU SEXY THING!" he waved back over his shoulder "Yeah, yeah."

Walking out the door with him Winry wondered with all the girls that were crowding around him why wouldn't he talk to them.

She thought she'd try to talk to him without sounding like she was prying as they sat on a bench and he was watching everything and everyone in the mall "Ed that was quit the show you put on." He turned and smiled at her "Yeah, Uri and Riza seem to like it when I model clothing. I don't know why they could just have Roy do it. I don't understand what the big deal is."

Winry chuckled and stared out to look at all the people "It's a girl thing Ed." She turned and shyly put her head slightly down not knowing if she should be so forward but she said it anyway "Your one sexy guy Edward Elric."

He acted like he didn't believe her which in truth he didn't "Yeah that's what Uri and Riza keep telling me but I don't think so."

Her head snapped around _'Can this guy truly be so down on his self confidence that he can't see the truth staring him in the face.' _ "Edward, can I speak truthfully to you if you don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders.

She turned to face him "You can't let one bad relationship pave your destiny for the future. I've had plenty of guys leave me but I kept on striving forward. If I would have let it run my life I wouldn't have had enough nerve to talk to you."

He stared up at her "Wow that's deep Winry" not knowing what she meant by it he brushed it off for now "Come on let's get something to eat." He stood up and stretched and she knew he hadn't taken what she said to heart but maybe one day he would _'I guess this girl truly did a number on him. It seems like his heart is completely shut down.'_

Edward wasn't one to worry about girls and what they thought but Winry was actually getting under his skin. For only knowing her a couple of days he had a strange feeling that she was different from other girls he could tell that just by talking to her. As they walked to the food court he asked her what she wanted to eat. After getting their food they sat down and ate, he found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Winry enjoyed talking to Edward he was so laid back and open, well open on some subjects to a point.

Edward decided they should go meet up with everyone else so they started walking through the mall again and came across Victoria's secret and Edward spotted Lyle. He was making conversation with a very lovely woman as he walked up.

"Ed! Hey meet this loovely creature I met." Lyle turned and pointed to the brunette then leaned over and whispered to Edward "Isn't she gorgeous?"

Edward face-palmed and Winry giggled "That's a mannequin Lyle." Edward shook his head and started walking towards Roy. Roy was having Riza model underwear for him and Uri was trying to decide between the color purple or baby blue on a teddy she was looking at.

She held it up "What color Edward?"

He glanced at it "Purple of course." Then he turned and smiled at Winry glancing over her shoulder he saw Lyle with a bra strapped to his head. "Excuse me for a minute" Walking over he pulled the bra off Lyle's head "That doesn't go there dude?"

Lyle laughed hysterically "But it felt sooo comfortable duuude."

After getting home that night Winry sat there and went over the day in her head. He had held her hand so many times today she wondered if he had even noticed. Was it his way of connecting with her or was he just so used to doing it like he does with Uri and Roza. She couldn't get the memory of the way he looked in that outfit out of her mind and the way he danced around '_My gosh he's sexy'_ she thought sitting there in with her room dark staring at him again through the window as he did his martial arts moves.

Edward was having a hell of a time trying to remember the moves he was doing. It seemed like all he could think about was her in that little leather dress '_Man she looked so hot'_ he thought throwing a kick in the air. He stopped his practicing and glanced back over his shoulder at the dark window across the way and Winry's heart stopped '_Does he see me? Does he know I'm here?_' she felt like he knew so she crawled across the floor to her bed and got in and she went to sleep with a smile on her face this night thinking about him.

The next morning she came down the stairs and her parents were eating breakfast "Winry dear your father called the pool place and their sending someone over to look at it today." She smiled at her mother because she wanted the pool fixed so she could swim and she also wanted to invite her new friends over too.

The doorbell rang about a half hour later and Mr. Rockbell opened it "Edward" he seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey Mr. Rockbell you called about the pool." Edward said smiling then he began to explain "I used to take care of the Henderson's pool so I know the pool inside and out and besides you're on my route."

Mr. Rockbell smiled inviting him in as Edward grabbed his tools "Well I guess you know where it is then." Mr. Rockbell went to walk out but the turned looking over his shoulder "Edward how's your mother doing?"

Edward's head lowered and he choked the words out "Not so good sir." He didn't want to show the emotion that was going through him at the time so he just turned and walked out the back door.

Winry came down in her bathing suit it was a cute little baby blue two piece "Is the pool guy here yet?" He father stared at her then smiled knowing it was Edward outside "Yeah he's turning the heater on now." She smiled a huge smile "Great" and she turned and walked out the door.

She stopped abruptly seeing the golden haired guy standing in their pool checking the filters. "Uh um" she cleared her throat as he turned around "Oh Edward" she gave him a puzzled look "You're the pool guy?"

His eyes widened seeing her in the baby blue bathing suit and he dropped the filter in the pool "Uh, yeah I have to make a living somehow." He stared at her for a second "You….Uh….you" his eyes lowered "Look great in that."

"Why Edward, was that actually a compliment." She smiled shyly and he could tell she was blushing.

He decided to be a smart ass "What? Did you want me to tell you it made you look fat?" then she got a stunned look on her face and looked down "D-D-Does it make me look fat."

He put the filter back and walked over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out and stood up. Walking over to her he stopped as he past her and turned himself to face her back then wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her stomach he whispered in her ear "No it makes you look very….veeery goood." She could feel his breath on her ear and she was shocked that he'd touch her that way but he was also used to touching his friends like that it was just the relationship they all had. It was a new thing for her and she actually liked the feeling of his hands on her as she turned a deep red in her cheeks when he said it.

"Thanks Ed" smiling she waited for him to remove his hand but he let it stay a few more seconds liking the feeling of her skin. '_What am I doing? What has this girl done to me?" _he thought dropping his hand and moving back a step. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched you that way. I-It's just I'm so used to Uri and Roza I forget sometimes you're not used to it."

She could feel her stomach tighten and butterflies conspire in it as he stepped back "It's alright Ed if I didn't like you doing it I would tell you." She thought if this was the only way to get close to him and for him to show his friendship then she didn't mind.

She turned around to face him and she could tell there was something on his mind as he turned his head slightly and a breeze blew through his hair. "The pools fixed I better be going." He grabbed his tools and started to walk off. Had she done something? Had she said something wrong? Why was he being so distant now?

"Ed" she said turning to the pool "Why don't you and your friends come over for a swim?" he sighed as he turned around and gave her a smile, "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"I don't think my parents would mind just tell Lyle he can't get high over here." She told him as she started wading into the pool. He watched her as she tried to get used to the water the she dunked herself under and came up. He smiled slightly and shook his head _'What the hell am I doing? I can't be with someone like her. She's so beautiful and I'm….I'm not worthy of her.' _She was hoping he'd drop his tools and join her for a swim but to her surprise he just turned and walked off.

She didn't see him for the rest of the day and she wondered what he was doing. That night she took a shower and got out, dried off and got dressed and as she walked out of her bathroom she glanced over to his window but it was dark. She thought he was probably out with his friends having fun but what she didn't know was he was in his room with the lights off watching her again. He lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling _'What the hell is wrong with me? I should just ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no. Then what?' _ He put his head in his hands "She probably doesn't even like me enough to go out with me." He saw her go in her bathroom so he turned his light on and looked in the mirror "How could anyone truly like me?"

The next day she went by his house and when he answered the door she stared directly at him "Have you ditched me as a friend Ed." She brushed past him "Because I'd like to know."

Edward looked at her confused "What are you taking about?"

"I invite you and your friends over to swim and you ignore me for the day." Uri jumped up "We were invited to go swimming and you didn't tell us?"

Edward turned the other way "Well after swimming with you last time I didn't want a repeat performance."

"ONE TIME EDWARD AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Uri screamed at him.

He turned back around to Winry and lowered his head "I'm sorry but my mom wasn't feeling well so I've been with her."

Winry felt like a complete ass now as she lowered her head "I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to sound like a nag."

He grinned up at her "It's alright" he waved his hand past him "Would you like to enter milady?" she threw her hair back over her shoulder "Why certainly your majesty." He snickered "I'm a far cry from a king."

Everyone was sitting around the table when WInry noticed one person missing "Where's Lyle?" Edward pointed his thumb to the garage "Where else would he be but getting stoned."

"Sooo you guys aren't partying today?" she asked wondering why they weren't indulging in what Lyle was doing.

"Nah, its Tuesday I've got to work all week." Edward finished the last bite of his sandwich. Uri turned to Winry "Did you think we partied all the time?" Winry shrugged her shoulders "Well I don't know what you guys do." Uri laughed "We all have jobs during the week, Ed works for the pool place, I work at the pizza parlor, Roy works at the food court in the mall part-time and Roza when she's not Riza her other personality works at the library, Lyle is the only one of us that parties all the time because his parents were rich."

Winry was surprised to hear they all had jobs but she was glad they weren't the partiers she was thinking they were _'Their actually responsible people.'_ "I'm sorry I don't really know you guy's that well and well Sunday you were all partying."

"Yeah we do let loose on the weekend." Uri nudged Edward's arm "So Ed you didn't tell her we were all upstanding hard working citizens?"

"Nope I sure didn't." he began peeling an orange as Winry looked at everyone "My invitation is still open to all of you if you want to go swimming." She turned thinking maybe she should leave after that whole scene "Well maybe I should be going."

Uri grabbed her arm "Oh no you don't you're our friend now too so you just sit right here." She pushed her in the chair next to Edward he pulled the orange apart and offered her half with a wink. She took the orange and shyly smiled as Uri walked over and put her arms around Ed's neck "Well are we going swimming later or not?"

Looking up at her and then at Winry "Let me see how my mom's feeling then we'll go." Uri bent leaned her head down and kissed his cheek "Aw you're such a good boy Ed. That's why all of us girls love you because you have a big heart, baby." He scrunched up his face at her as he wiped his cheek "Uri sometimes I don't know about you." Roy looked up "Hey I don't get one of those?"

"You're all very affectionate with each other." Winry said looking at Edward as Uri turned around and hugged Roy and gave him a peck on the cheek and he grinned.

Edward looked up at all his friends he wondered if he should tell Winry about the troubled pasts all of them had. He decided he'd wait to tell her till they were alone again "I'll explain it to you later." He stood up and started walking out of the room "I'm going to check on mom I'll be right back." Edward's mother was getting worse and he didn't know what to do except try to take care of her best he could. Winry had come upstairs to see if she could do anything but she stopped at the door when she heard Edward's mother talking to him. She was very weak and she spoke in a soft voice "You're a good son Edward don't let the hatred you have for your father eat you up inside. Also don't let what Rose did to you never make you fall in love again. She was the coward and the fool when she took off and left you only a note."

Edward turned and placed a damp cloth on his mother's head "Sssh, mom don't talk save your strength."

"No, I need to tell you I know you loved her and you were going to marry her but son she was all wrong for you. She never liked the fact that you took care of your friends or your brother." She began to cough and Edward leaned forward to help her but she stopped him "No, find a special girl Edward that understands you to the core." She gave him a pleading look "Please promise me Edward you won't give up on love." To make his mother feel better "I promise mom." He laid her back down and Winry walked to the door.

"Can I help with something Ed" she asked about to step in the door but he snapped at her "NO! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND FUCKING LEAVE!" she was stunned he yelled at her and she didn't know what to do so she ran down the stairs past everyone. Uri saw her wiping her eyes as she ran out the door and she yelled at her "WINRY!" knowing Edward probably snapped at her she walked upstairs.

"What did you do to Winry?" she whispered to him as he covered his mother. Trisha looked at Uri "My son seems to not like it when people see him vulnerable so straighten him out Uri." Then Trisha dozed off and Uri grabbed Edward by the back of the shirt and pulled him into the hallway.

"Look she's not used to your sudden mood changes and she left here in tears you dumbass." Uri said crossing her arms and taping her foot on the floor.

"She was crying?" He knew he'd fucked up now he didn't mean to make her cry and he didn't mean to sound so ungrateful but expressing himself was not one of his more charming features. He stared at Uri for a minute then he sighed "Alright I'll go talk to her." Uri smiled "Now be nice and don't be an asshole." Be an asshole he never meant to be an asshole to her it just happened. So swallowing his pride some he walked next door and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Rockbell answered the door "Oh, Edward can I help you." Standing there he hoped her mother hadn't seen her crying "Can I speak to Winry please?" Mrs. Rockbell called for her daughter but she didn't answer so she went to check her room then came back "I'm sorry Ed she's not here I thought she was at your house."

Edward fidgeted a little "Yeah she was but I yelled at her and I didn't mean to."

Mrs. Rockbell gave him an understanding look "I see. Well that is a problem. Are you going to apologize?"

"Yes ma'am" His head lowered.

She put her hand to her chin "Hmm" then she snapped her fingers "There's a place around back you might check there." Edward was happy to hear that as he turned and walked around the corner and spotted the old run down tree house. He had forgotten all about the time Bobby Henderson invited him and Al to play in the tree house. Looking up he thought it had seen better days then he heard the sniffling coming from it.

Looking up at the rickety ladder he grabbed on to the boards and climbed up, opening the door he poked his head in and he saw her curled up in the corner "W-What do you want I left like you told me now leave me alone." He crawled over next to her and felt responsible for hurting her feelings.

"I want to tell you a story Winry. I've never really told it this way but here goes. There was a boy who loved a beautiful girl and he would do anything for her. They were happy and planned on getting married. Then one day the beautiful girl left a note for the boy and she never even said goodbye. The boy got so angry and depressed he thought if he tried to kill himself the girl might come back but she didn't and his friends found him barely clinging to life. Now sometimes when the boy gets scared or angry he lashes out at those closest to him and they understand." He turned and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face "But the boy lashes out sometimes and can be a complete asshole to those who don't understand and I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes and knew he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings she swallowed hard and made a move she never thought she would as she leaned forward and her lips meet his.

Edward was as surprised as she was that she did it and he pulled his head back "Winry….I…Uh….I-I" his voice lowered and his head went down "I haven't kissed a girl since Rose."

She lifted his face gently with her finger under his chin "Well maybe it's about time you do. I don't expect anything Edward I just want to kiss you." She moved her face closer to his and this time he didn't pull his back as her lips gently pressed to his and her lips felt soft to him and they tasted sweet. Parting his lips he couldn't believe he was actually kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as their kiss lingered on for a few moments then she leaned back and looked at his still closed eyes. He opened them slowly and slightly smiled at her as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly "I will try not to hurt your feelings again but I can't make any promises." He leaned back and looked in her eyes "Winry I'm an emotional wreak. It's hard for me to trust people, especially women. I really have a hard time dealing with things and like I said I lash out at the ones closest to me. I don't mean to it-"she put her fingers to his lips.

"Ssssh, I just want to get close to you right now." She moved her lips back to his and kissed him again as he pulled her closer and lost himself in her lips. Winry thought if this was the only way to get this close to him she wasn't missing the chance.

When she finally pulled her face back she sat between his legs and leaned back on his chest "You asked why we are so affectionate with each other. I don't know I guess it has to do with our pasts." he began to tell her about Roy's foster mother the madam and how he was always surrounded by ladies of the night. Then Uri whose mother was an alcoholic and drug addict and she never gave her the time of day and it was his mother who took care of Uri when her mom was on a bender. Then Roza with her double personality Riza, her father was a drunk and molested her when she was younger that's when Riza took over and almost killed him with a butcher knife. Lyle's parents were rich and never paid any attention to him so he started partying. They were on their way to pick him up from the police station on night when he was drunk and they got in a car accident and both were killed and that's when he started partying harder and getting high every day. "Then there's me jilted by a girl I would have given the world to. I had my heart ripped out and handed to me in a note never to trust another girl and now I face another big blow to my life facing my mother dying. I don't think my tragedy is quit over yet." He sighed "Then there's my brother Al he hasn't had anything tragic happen to him yet. I became the father figure when our dad left now he's going to finally face a tragedy when our mother dies and I hope it doesn't screw him up like the rest of us are."

Winry sat there and listened to each one of the stories he told her and she finally realized they were all they had. They had found each other and helped each other and stuck together through it all. She felt privileged to know them all and they were all so strong they took their bad situation and turned it around by getting jobs and supporting each other.

"So do you think we're all nut cases now?" He asked her as she turned and got on her knees in front of him and put her hands on each of his cheeks "Not at all Edward I think you guys are the best thing to happen to me since I moved here." She leaned in and kissed him again and when she leaned back he sighed "Winry I don't know if I can do this with you. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment and-" she placed her fingers back over his lips.

"I told you Edward I wasn't expecting anything from you I just wanted to kiss you." Smiling a huge smile at him she turned to open the door "Now I think we better get back before they think something happened to both of us." A smile curved the side of his mouth "Alright then I'll help you down." She felt like she had made a connection with him as they climbed down the ladder not to mention he was a very good kisser. She couldn't believe how any girl could do what Rose did to him he was so awesome and he must have been more sincere before she hurt him so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright let's get back to this story I've had quite the week this week so time to lose myself in someone else mind and troubles for a while.

May I have this dance? Chap.4

Edward and Winry walked back in the house and Uri looked at both of them and she smiled "Just what have you two been up too?" Edward walked by her and smacked her head "Wouldn't you like to know?" as he walked into the kitchen and Uri followed him "You kissed her didn't you?" he turned around and stared at her "If you must know Miss nosey" his cheeks turned a slight shade of red "She kissed me."

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as Edward's hand went over her mouth "Shut up do you want everyone to hear." She started making mumbling noises under his hand so he moved it slightly "You actually let her kiss you?" she whispered.

He smiled and nodded his head "OH MY GOD!" she yelled as he rolled his eyes and she broke free from his grasp "I can't believe this, you kissed a girl."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Edward smirked.

"With you? YES!" she smiled "But it's a start." She walked over and punched his arm "You go boy." He sighed "It was just a kiss ooor two." She grinned from ear to ear happy that he was finally starting to find women interesting again.

Edward rolled his eyes again "Now are we going swimming and forgetting about this?" Uri was happy Edward had finally got past the hard part '_Maybe this girl is good for him. I haven't seen him smile like this in a long time' _then she sighed _'He's going to screw it up somehow I know it.' _Uri had been Edward's friend for a long time and she hated Rose for what she did to him She was going to kick that women's ass if she ever saw her again. Edward had been the sweetest boy when they were younger he had a special quality about him and Rose had taken that quality and ripped it out of him. When they found him that day on the floor surrounded by those life taking pills he was so broken and defeated he looked as if all the love had been sucked out of him it had taken months to get him over her and he still wasn't over her completely.

Uri smiled at him and threw her arm around his neck "Let's swim" she turned and grinned at him "You know there's one thing I can't pass up and that's you in shorts with no shirt on and wet."

As they left the kitchen he turned to her "I really don't know about you sometimes Uri."

They were all sitting around the pool talking Edward happened to glance over and notice Roza sitting by herself staring at them so he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Heeey Roza is something wrong?" He looked over to where she was staring "You look like you're in deep thought." Knowing Roza the way he did he knew she was thinking about something. Roza had grown to love Edward like a brother after he helped her through all the memories she had of the night she almost stabbed her father. She had called him and he came without hesitation. He found her curled up in a ball on her kitchen floor and her father was unconscious next to her. She remembered how gentle and kind he was as he explained to her that it wasn't her fault and that the bastard had it coming. He had called the police but not before waking her father and threatening him and beating the crap out of him.

As she stared at Winry she thought about the way he had been acting the past few days. Then she thought about the day they had found him on the floor with all those pills around him and she didn't want to see that happen again. "Edward do you trust her?" looking over to Winry he sighed then looked back to Roza.

"I do trust her as a friend." He smiled but Roza knew Edward was developing feelings for her. "That's not what I asked." She turned to look in his amber eyes "Your starting to like her aren't you?"

"Well" he put his hand to his head and scratched it "I like being around her she makes me feel-"

Roza finished his sentence "Whole again?" He couldn't believe it but yes she did actually make him feel whole again. So he smiled at Roza "Yes I guess if that's what you call it."

Roza looked like she was in deep thought for a minute then her eyes changed and she turned to him "Riza says to be careful Edward. But, that if you trust her then maybe we can too." She stood up "So are we going swimming or not you dumbass?" Edward knew that Riza had taken over so he stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Did you just call me a dumbass?" he asked walking to the side of the pool as she protested to him about not throwing her in. So he didn't throw her in he jumped in with her on his shoulder as everyone laughed. Roy jumped up "Woooo Hooooo!" as he ran and dove in the pool. Uri wanting to drown Edward dove in and Al followed her with a yell. Lyle walked over and just stepped off the side and fell in. Winry sat back and watched them all splash each other and push each other under the water as she laughed at them. Edward hoisted himself out of the water and walked over to her "So you think you're getting away with not getting wet?" He bent down and scooped her up in his arms as she yelled protests at him he walked to the edge of the pool and threw her in then dove in himself.

With Roza on Roy's shoulders and Winry on Edward's they played a game of chicken then Uri got on Al's shoulders and they knocked both girls off. As some of them got out to lie in the sun a song Edward knew only too well came on the radio it was Evanescence's "Lithium." He used to listen to it all the time after Rose left and that was the song that was playing the day he took the pills. He walked up behind Winry and placed his arms around her waist and began to sway back and forth and Winry's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Turn around and dance with him." Uri smiled "He's an awesome dancer." Winry was surprised to hear that because she loved to dance so turning around she smiled at him and put her arms around his neck as they both began to dance together.

Roy nudged Roza'a arm "I haven't seen him dance with anyone since the bitch." She gave him a cheesy smile then got up and pulled him up to dance with her.

"This song has dark memories for me. This was the song I tried to kill myself to." Edward whispered into Winry's ear "But today I don't have to think about that since meeting you." As she listened to the words of the song she realized that it sounded like what he probably felt at that time.

"I'm glad I can make things better for you Ed." She smiled and held him a little tighter and he liked the way she felt in his arms but he still had that nagging feeling of awkwardness that something wasn't right and he knew it was just him that was having the problem opening up to her. She listened to the words of the song as they danced and tears formed in her eyes thinking of him going through so much pain and wanting to kill himself.

He grabbed her waist and slowly dipped her as he raised her up their faces were inches apart. He glanced at her and he had a seductive look on his face as the side of his mouth curved up into smile and he pulled her against him then he spun her out with his arm and grabbed Uri's hand with his other and danced with her for a second then he spun her out and never letting go of Winry's hand he pulled both of them back to him.

Winry didn't know if she should ask but she did anyway "I know all of you have tragic things that have happened but what's Roy's story?"

Uri still swaying back and forth with her and Edward looked over at Roy "Roy's stepmother the madam ran a brothel. Roy was raped once when he was younger by a gentleman who was a regular." Winry was shocked that any mother would let that happen to her son "When Roy got older he tracked the guy down and almost beat him to death." Edward decided to explain one of Roy's other problems "He also had to be taught that women weren't just sex toys. From a young age Roy thought you just had to offer women money for sex and they'd do it." Smiling he turned to Winry "He found out the hard way one time when a girl tried to slit his throat so I tried to teach him how to approach women." Edward's head dropped "A lot I knew about that" looking at Uri "Huh?"

"Edward that wasn't your fault she was a fucking idiot." Uri pulled his chin up as Winry watched the tenderness between them "You are the sweetest" She looked him up and down "And hottest guy I know."

Edward bent over and gently kissed her cheek "You are the best liar I know Uri." She got upset at him "I'M NOT LYING YOU DUMBASS." She turned around "WHO HERE THINKS ED'S HOT?" All the girls hands went up immediately then everyone looked at Lyle who had both his hands up.

"The frickin' hands have it Edward so believe it or not dude you is HOT BAAABY." Riza threw her arms over her head and shook her hips.

Edward just shook his head "Whatever you guys, but thanks for making me feel better though." He walked over and sat on the side of the pool and put his feet in. Winry turned to Uri "Wow he really doesn't believe he's good looking does he?"

"Honey she turned him inside out and then some so he truly doesn't believe he's worth a shit anymore." Riza said as she gritted her teeth "If I ever see that bitch again I'll kill her." Uri and Riza high fived. "That goes double for me." Uri growled "Nobody will ever hurt him again with us around."

Winry lowered her head "You two really care about him a lot don't you?"

"With what he's done for both of us yes we do." Riza smiled then walked over and sat next to Ed and they got into a conversation about string bikinis. Riza told him that only women with eating disorders wore them. Edward argued that anorexic women couldn't wear them because they would just fall off.

Al had gone home to check on their mother and he came back to tell Edward that she wasn't doing well. So they moved the get together to Ed and Al house where they made sandwiches and Edward tended to their mother.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

They were all gathered in Edward's front room while he was upstairs Trisha Elric was not doing well at all. Mr. Rockbell came over and checked her out telling her sons that it would be anytime now. Al began to cry as he held his mother's hand and sat with her. Edward went completely nuts and began smashing stuff up as his friends tried to comfort him. He screamed at all of them and threw things at them. Mr. Rockbell concerned for his daughters safety told Winry to leave but she didn't she snuck into the basement and just listened to Edward have a complete mental break down. She wished she could help him but there was nothing she could do or say that would take the pain away all she could do was be there for him. Her father gave Edward a sedative because he was out of control and Uri and Roy took him upstairs and put him to bed. After her father left Winry came out of the basement to find all Al and everyone sitting in the living room.

"So are you guys just going to sit her with them all night?" She looked at each of their long faces.

Roy stood up "What the hell are you still doing here?" walking over to her "I thought your dad told you to leave?"

Winry looked back at the stairs leading to the second floor "Yeah he did but I couldn't leave Edward. I wanted to be here for him."

"You disobeyed your father?" Al looked surprised "How could you do that Winry?"

Uri smiled a slight smile "It's easy when you care about someone isn't it Winry?" Getting up she walked over and put her arm around Winry's neck as she led her to the bottom step "I hope you're a strong girl because if you go up there when he wakes up he'll try to rip you to shreds with his words. But just remember he lashes out when he's hurting and he can be very brutal so try not to take it to heart." Winry slightly nodded and wondered as she walked up the stairs slowly if she could actually handle the pain Edward was going through.

As she got to his door she took a deep breath and reached for the knob. Opening the door it was dark in the room as she walked in and shut it behind her. Taking a deep breath she started to walk forward "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I came to see if you were okay?" she said softly lowering her voice as he flipped on the light. He looked like hell and his eyes were filled with hate as he stared at her "Do I look okay to you?"

As she walked slowly forward "Listen Edward-"

"DON'T!" he yelled and she jump "DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE BECAUSE IT'S NOT WINRY." Turning his head towards the window "You don't know shit."

She knew she had to be strong for him and not only that but not to let his words hurt her "I know I don't know shit Ed. I can't imagine the pain you feel right now."

He stood up and walked over in front of her "Yeah your right. You still have both of your parent's princess." Looking away then he looked back at her "Right. RIGHT!" he yelled at her. She flinched a little at the tone of his voice as he continued to try to rip her down "You think you're all that because of where you come from and what you have. Have you ever actually felt real pain in your life? You've always had everything handed to you and your parents love you. My mother is the only thing I have besides my brother. So don't come in her spilling all your pretty words of we'll get through this. God you make me sick." That cut deep into her core but as the tears weld up in her eyes she took a deep breath and gathered strength from somewhere and she did something she didn't know she would she yelled back at him because she cared about him and she wanted to be there.

"Y-YOU! You think no one else has the problems you have? Yeah maybe my parents do love me and maybe I've never actually had to deal with real pain. But let me tell you something Edward Elric I have had my share of pain." Lowering her head "It may not be as deep as yours but I've felt it."

That's when he blew, "GET OUT!" he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back against the door "JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" he reached down for the door knob and she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! YOU'LL HAVE TO PHYSICALLY THROW ME OUT IF YOU WANT ME GONE!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he grabbed her arm and went to open the door to throw her out.

Everyone downstairs heard the commotion going on and Uri got a little worried but she knew Winry was doing the right thing. To get close to Edward you had to stand up to him and show no fear but she wondered if Winry could handle it without getting hurt. She started walking over to the stairs but Roy grabbed her arm "NO! She has to do this on her own the same as we all did."

Edward had opened the door and was trying to push Winry out when she turned and grabbed onto his neck "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ASSHOLE!" he reached up and grabbed her arms from around his neck and pushed her back.

"BITCH YOU'RE LEAVING IF I HAVE TO KNOCK YOU OUT THEN THROW YOU DOWN THE STAIRS." He pulled his arm back and everyone from downstairs had walked up as Winry shut her eyes waiting for the punch.

Roy walked forward "Whoa hey Ed this is getting real now so cool it."

"FUCK YOU ROY! YOU CAN BE NEXT!" Uri put her hand on Roy's stomach just as he was about to walk forward.

"You were right she has to do this on her own." She looked at Edward and she had never seen that look in his eyes he looked possessed she didn't even know if he was still in there.

Winry still had her eyes closed as Edward held her by the front of the shirt and had his arm pulled back. His conscious got the better of him '_Is she actually going to stand here and let me_ _hit her? I can't hit HER! NO! IF YOU DO YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE! Not to mention you'll be like most of your friends parents.'_ He waited for her to beg him not to but she didn't and he stood there and he looked at her with her eyes closed bracing for his fist. He swung and everyone heard the hit as they closed their eyes then they heard "AHHHHHH!" as he dropped to the floor. He had punched the wall next to her Winry opened her eyes slowly and saw him on his knees on the floor.

"W-Why? Why couldn't you just leave?" he was sobbing "I could have done you great harm."

Walking over and dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug "I was hoping you wouldn't hit me but in a strange way I wanted you to." She leaned back and started in his amber eyes "Maybe then I would have felt some of that real pain you're talking about."

Edward gave her a puzzled look "You are completely fucking insane aren't you. Underneath that giddy school girl you're actually out of your fucking mind?" he sighed.

She smiled a huge smile "Only for you Edward." She pulled him back to her as she hugged him tighter and whispered "Only for you." Uri breathed a sigh of relief that Edward hadn't hit her.

Edward couldn't believe that this girl actually stood there and was going to let him hit her. '_Who the hell is this girl?'_ as she hugged him he just closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder and completely surrendered all his anger.

"Well now that all the excitement's over and no one got clobbered can we all get some shut eye?" Roy yawned and turned to walk down the stairs as everyone else followed him.

Winry let Edward go and sat back on the floor "Would you have really hit me Edward?"

He sighed "I really truly don't know Winry. Sometimes my anger is more than I can handle and yes sometimes I do some stupid shit. So I really can't answer you truthfully. That's why I would rather wreak shit then deal with people." He got up and walked to the bed turning the stereo on as he went by it she could tell he had been fighting the sedative her father gave him and now it was hitting him. Lying on the bed he didn't even think twice about closing his eyes while she was in the room. A few minutes later she heard him slightly snoring so she walked over and took his boot's off turned the volume on the stereo down low then she pushed him some till he rolled over and with his back to her she crawled in bed with him. Putting her arm over him she snuggled into the spoon position from the back and lay there wondering why the hell she even bothered with him but then she realized she was falling for him. But would he ever feel the same way about her she knew they had shared a couple of kisses and some very touching moments but could he ever love her?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope your enjoying this little love story. Mind you now I usually write ahead about seven chapters before I post that way I'm never late updating. So Jaclyn good question about how he'll treat Winry and what happens with Rose. Those parts have already been written so keep reading. HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so insane sometimes I scare myself.

May I have this Dance? Chap.5

Edward rolled over in the middle of the night and he felt someone next to him he opened his eyes and saw Winry sleeping. He smiled softly then put his arm over her and feeling his arm she moaned a little and snuggled back into his chest as Led Zepplin's "Whole Lotta Love" started playing on the radio station. Her hair had fallen off her neck '_I wonder what_ _she'd do if I did this'_ he thought rising up and leaning on his elbow as he began kissing it. Her eyes shot open at the feel of his lips on her neck then she relaxed feeling a sense of pleasure. He continued to kiss her neck as he moved his way up to her jaw bone and slightly turning her head his next kiss landed on her lips as she rolled over on her back and he moved over her. They continued to kiss while his hands began to roam over her body. She wanted to feel his body on hers so she reached down and pulled the bottom of his shirt up over his head and dropped it then placing her hands on his shoulders she ran her hands down his arms. As he leaned back and slightly grinned at her she placed her hands on his chest and biting her lower lip she ran her hands down over his chest to his abs. She could feel every muscle he had and leaning down again he let his lips find hers. They continued to explore each other's bodies as he ran his hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast in his hand. He thought he could do this but now he couldn't as they got more into it "Winry" He stopped "I don't know if I can do this? I mean I want to but I can't."

She wanted him now and was surprised when he stopped "Edward can you just try?" she asked breathing heavily.

He sat up and looked down at her "I just can't give myself to anyone again quite yet." Putting his hand up to her face "You are so beautiful and I just don't think it's a good idea if I can't give you my whole heart and soul." She knew what he meant and she didn't want it to be just sex, she wanted him and that meant all of him so if she had to wait till he was ready she would wait.

"It's fine Edward we can just hold each other then. I know you need time and I don't want you to think you have to do something before you're ready." She actually didn't think she was ready still being a virgin and all. She knew what sleeping together meant it was a big commitment that's why most of her boyfriend's broke up with her because she wouldn't put out as they called it. But with Edward it was different she wanted to give herself to him and she couldn't understand why '_Am I actually in love with him?' _she thought looking into those amber eyes of his.

Edward smiled at her and ran his hand down the side of her face then leaned down and kissed her forehead "You are so incredible. I've never met anyone like you." As he looked in her eyes he knew '_I'm falling for her and I can't help myself.'_ He lay back down in bed and they spooned for the rest of the night as they both slept soundly. Waking up the next morning she looked over at him and slightly smiling she remembered what had almost taken place last night. He looked so peaceful lying there sleeping and she didn't want to wake him so she curled up closer to him and he rolled over and put his arm around her and she felt the butterflies form in her stomach as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep in his arms. Edward woke up and tried to be as quiet as possible leaning up on his elbow he looked down at Winry sleeping.

Roy came busting through the door "Hey are you-"noticing Winry in Ed's bed "Whoa ho ho! and just what did you do last night?" Edward's finger went to his lips "Sssssh." He moved the blanket and climbed out of bed carefully as she rolled over and grabbed the pillow. He motioned for Roy to follow him out of the room.

"You did right?" Roy's eyes widened and he pulled his hands to his chest "Teeell me you diiiiid!" he squeaked out.

Edward shook his head "No, I couldn't" he put his hand to his head "I thought maybe I could but no go."

Roy swung his foot "Aw maaaan." then he put his hand on Edward's shoulder "Maybe next time buddy."

"It's not like that Roy." He opened the door and looked in "I think I'm-I'm-I'm" Roy smacked the back of his head "Falling for her." Roy knew that was a big step for Edward since Rose he hadn't even looked at a girl so this was big news.

"Wow Ed that's some serious words for you." Roy scratched his head "What are you gonna do?"

Edward went to walk back in the room "I don't know yet but I'm going to enjoy every minute I can with her till I figure it out." He shut the door slowly and turning around he walked back to the bed and got in it.

An hour later He and Winry joined everyone in the kitchen where they were all talking about school starting next week. Edward couldn't believe this was his senior year after this it was all about full time work and getting his brother through one more year to graduate.

"Well I guess we need to go shopping." Uri looked at Roza and they high fived "Yay, I've been waiting for binge shopping." Winry looked puzzled "Binge shopping?"

"Yeah we go stuff ourselves before we shop then when we wear the clothes later and they fit looser." Roza smiled.

Winry turned to Edward "Yeeeah" as she shook her head. He just laughed, "We're hoping their brains are returned soon."

Roy grinned "Yeah it was a big ransom we paid." He looked at Ed "Wasn't it peanuts?"

Lyle jumped in to the conversation "Yeah It was…..was….was." Roy smacked him "Forget it dude."

Both girls smacked Roy "HEY! THAT'S CRUEL."

**SCHOOL BEGINS**

The first day of school started off like a normal day. Edward and Winry had ended up in the same chemistry class. The teacher seemed to know Edward very well as he called him up and explained if anyone needed help with something Edward was the one to go to. Winry realized that Edward must be a whiz at chemistry for the teacher to rely on him so much.

She turned to him as he sat down next to her "So you're a genius at chemistry?"

Smiling he turned to her and grabbed her pencil and doodled a formula out on her notebook "If you memorize this you should have no problem." She gave him a puzzling look.

He sighed, "My father was an alchemist." Turning his head and looking out the window "I dabbled in it for a while but I just never really got interested." He had a faraway look as he stared outside "There's something called the philosophers stone I want to study more on, maybe it can help my mother."

"Really, there's a stone that can cure people?" She was interested now.

He glanced back at her with a determined look "I'm hoping it will cure her." Shaking his head knowing he was talking nonsense he turned to Winry "Unfortunately I've never heard of one existing."

After class Ed and Winry joined the rest of their friends in the quad. Edward noticed a group of kids walking towards them then he recognized his friend everyone called Greed. Greed and his band of misfits had formed a band called Seven Deadly Sins. Greed and Edward had known each other for about two years now and Greed had a thing for Uri. Lust was the only girl in the group and Gluttony had a thing for her but she had tried to get Edward to go out with her a couple of times but he had declined. Envy and Edward didn't like each other and Envy was always trying to get Edward to fight him. The rest of them were pretty mellow kids although Pride had a serious attitude problem, he was the smallest and he was always trying to prove himself to Greed.

"Heeey Ed, How's it hangin buddy?" Greed said waving towards him.

Edward smiled and waved back "Hey Greed nice to see you." Greed looked behind Edward at the girls "I see you have a new addition to your group." He looked Winry up and down "Veeery niiice." He then turned to Uri "Hey Uri you're looking as good as ever."

She liked Greed but she didn't like Envy so that put a damper on them getting together "Greed when are you gonna dump that loser palm tree for me?" that was the first time she'd ever said anything like that to him and he was surprised she'd actually even think about going out with him. Envy curled his lip in disgust "Why you Bit-"Greed stuck his hand up.

"Shut the fuck up now before you say something to piss me off Envy." Envy glared at Uri as Edward glared at Envy. Greed walked over and leaned into Uri's ear "Are you serious about going out with me?"

Uri put her hand to her chin "Let's see we've been playing this game for a year now so why not." She smiled at him "You're a very persistent guy Greed."

He leaned back "Well, Well, let me run this around in my head today." She turned around and threw her hip out to the side "Suit yourself then it's your loss." Edward put his hand on Greed's shoulder and leaned in to his ear "Dude as far as I know it's quit the ride. You don't know what you're missing." Greed stared at Edward thinking '_My gosh have you done her'_ and thinking Edward did he wondered what he was missing. Edward was fucking with Greed he knew if he thought he and Uri had been together he might actually make a move on her finally. Instead of just flirting with her because Edward knew Uri liked Greed a lot so anything to help out a friend he had no problem doing.

Later that day Uri was walking through the hallway trying to get to her class because the bell had rang and she was late. She was passing the broom closet when the door flew open and someone grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Heey you bitch." She felt the backhand go across her lip and it split open. "I'm going to teach you a lesson and do unspeakable things to you. That way Greed won't want to go out with you anymore." She knew that voice it was Envy he was grabbing at her shirt and ripped it some while she tried to fight him off. He tried sticking his hand up her skirt as she protested and kicked at him. One of her kicks caught him in the balls and as he doubled over in pain she opened the door and ran out. Without looking back she ran down the hall and turned the corner running right into Edward. He grabbed her by the arms and she began to fight him thinking it was someone else trying to grab her.

"URI!" he looked at her fat lip and torn shirt "WHAT THE FUCK?" he took his red jacket off and wrapped it around her "Come on baby I got you."

"E-Ed I'm so glad to see you." She was relieved that it was him. Feeling stupid she had let her guard down she rested against his shoulder as he walked her through the hall to the nurse. He wanted to know what the hell had happened so she told him. He got so pissed he skipped class and waited outside Roy's class till he got out. Telling Roy only fueled the fire of their hatred as both of them took off to find Envy. Winry was walking with Roza and they spotted the guys walking to the parking lot. Roza knew by their demeanor that something bad was about to happen so she told Winry to hang back some.

Greed and his band were hanging out by Greed's car listening to Limp Biscuit's "Break Stuff" when the part came on where the lyrics said 'I just might break your fucking face tonight.' Envy was smiling when he heard someone say in reference to the lyrics "Funny that's just what I had in mind." And a fist caught him in the face sending him flying over the hood and crashing to the ground on the other side. Greed jumped up "EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" as he went for Edward flipping out of the way Edward growled at Greed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY GREED I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO URI!"

Roy had walked over and grabbed Envy by the hair and was punching him in the face repeatedly. Greed turned to Envy "What the hell did you do to Uri you asshole?"

Roy had let go of Envy and he was groveling on the ground "I just wanted to teach her a lesson."

"SO YOU FUCKING HIT HER, RIPPED HER SHIRT, AND STUCK YOUR HAND UP HER SKIRT?" Edward was trying to get around Greed while Wrath held him back. Winry and Roza watched and Winry could tell Edward wanted to rip this guy apart she had never seen him so pissed even the night he almost tried to hit her he wasn't this pissed.

Greed grabbed Envy by the front of the shirt "YOU FUCKING HIT HER AND DID THOSE OTHER THINGS?" pulling his fist back he stared into Envy's eyes "She's my fucking possession. You don't fuck with my possessions."

Edward gave Greed a puzzling look "You're possession?"

Greed pointed to his head "Yeah, Up here" then turning to Envy again "DO I fuck with your MIND and the things in IT?"

Envy shook his head not saying a word. Greed pulled his face closer to his "Then do not fuck with my possessions in my mind." He threw Envy towards Edward "You get one hit then he's mine."

Wrath let Edward go and as Envy tried to stand Edward threw an upper cut under his jaw that sent him flying back over the hood and landing on the ground. Edward turned to Greed "I'm sorry but you don't ever hit anyone in my family." He glared at Envy with his fists clinched at his side "Especially someone that's like a sister to me." He took a deep breath and Roy put his hand on Edward's shoulder "Come on let Greed finish it."

Al had walked up behind Winry and Roza "I knew this was going to happen. Brother gets protective of his friends." Winry looked back at Al "What happened?"

"It seems Envy pulled Uri into a closet and tried to do things to her but not before hitting her and busting her lip." Edward and Roy walked by them and Winry could see the hate in Edward's eyes as they all followed him to the nurse's office. She thought he was going to kill that guy then she saw him change as soon as he walked up to Uri. His demeanor went from pissed off as hell to sensitive and caring in a second it was like he could switch it off and on.

"Uri" he walked over to her and bent down beside her "Are you alright?" She looked at Edward and Roy and she knew.

"What did you do Ed? You didn't beat him up did you?" She put her hand on his cheek "That's not who you are."

Roy leaned up against the wall "He got what he deserved."

She shook her head at both of them "That's not what I wanted you two to do." Then she thought about what would have happened if Envy had succeeded in his attack. Edward and Roy would have killed Envy for sure.

The next day Greed came up to Uri and asked her how she was. He wanted to know exactly what Envy had done to her so she told him and as he took her hand and kissed it "I'm sorry that bastard touched you like that my love." She looked up into his eyes "He said he was doing it so you wouldn't want to go out with me anymore."

Looking surprised, "Heee did, Did he." Greed looked back over his shoulder to Pride and Wrath and he gave them a devilish grin. Pride then walked off and disappeared for the rest of the day.

Greed walked up to Edward "I'm sorry my guy did that to your-" he cleared his throat "Sister."

Weeks went past and no one saw hide nor hair of Envy and no one asked any questions. Everyone was in full swing of the school year with test taking and studying. Edward's wasn't in full swing during the fall and winter months so he got another part time job working at a gas station. He and Winry's relationship had been the same neither one had told the other how they felt. They had their moments where they would make out but they never admitted their true feelings to each other. Some people thought they were going out while others thought they were just real good friends.

It was a cold winter day in November when Edward and Al's mother took a turn for the worst. All they're friends were there the night she took her last breath. Al was inconsolable but Uri and Roza had taken him into the kitchen and started talking about all the good things his mother did for them. Edward went completely out of control he ended up walking to the store with Roy and on their way back he had gotten into three fights and for someone who didn't drink he had drank six beers and they screwed him up. Roy got him back to the house and helped him into the living room as Winry walked over to help Roy semi carry him.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" She asked putting one of Edward's arms around her neck.

Edward rolled his head to the side and looked at her "I stink I'm funk." then he hiccupped.

Roy rolled his eyes "This is the first time Ed's ever been drunk." Edward rolled his head towards Roy "I-I'm gonna PEE TICK."

"WHAT?" Winry asked him again and Roy's eyes widened "GET A TRASH CAN QUICK HE"S GONNA BE SICK!" Winry reached around and grabbed a trash can and shoved it under Edward's face just in time to see him lose his lunch.

"Ahhhh, yuck!" She said turning to go to the kitchen to get a towel. Lyle had wet a towel and was holding it out to her when she walked in "He's gonna need aspirin too." He laughed.

"How's Ed? " AL asked wondering why his brother would do something so stupid.

"Oh he's plenty drunk Al." She said walking out the door and when she got to the living room Roy had already put him on the couch and Edward was in the process of telling Roy how much he loved him "Y-Your such aaa fuuuckin greeeat friend." Roy pushed Edward's face back and waved his hand in front of his face due to Edward's vomit breath "Yeah, Yeah I know dude. No go to fucking sleep you idiot."

"W-W-Waiit Rooy" Roy stopped and looked at him "I looove you maaaan." Roy shook his head as Winry came in and put the towel on his head. Edward looked up at her "I looove you toooo." Then he passed out she knew it was probably the alcohol talking so she just past it off as a drunk confession. As she stood up she turned to Uri "He's gonna feel really bad in the morning isn't he?"

Uri nodded and squeaked out "How do you think I feel my friend's a light weight!"

Al flung the curtains open the next morning and Edward grabbed his eyes and fell off the couch "WHAT THE FUCK? BRIGHT LIGHT!"

"Serves you right brother for getting drunk." Al walked over and helped Edward off the floor "Mom wouldn't have liked you getting drunk."

Edward stumbled to his feet and looked around at all of his friends sleeping then his brother "I know Al it was stupid." He smiled at him "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Al stood up and sighed, "It better not because you're a lousy drunk Ed."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Getting out of the insanity in my life and into the craziness of FMA life.

May I have this Dance? Chap. 6

As Edward and Al stood there while they're mother was lowered into the ground. Both of them felt a sense of despair and dread of how they were going to go on without her. Showing his feelings was something Edward never did but standing there that day he began to cry like a child that had just lost everything. Winry tried to comfort him as her parents watched the relationship between their daughter and this boy they had only known for less than a year. They had wondered how they had become so close, they didn't even know if she was dating Edward because Winry had never said anything not that they would have minded they had grown quite fond of Edward and Al. They had gotten to know their friends to and all their painful pasts and the teenagers became frequent visitors at their home.

As everyone began to leave Edward and his friends walked to Lyle's van and Winry wanted to go with them but Edward wanted her to ride with her parents. He told her he would see her at the house because they had a few stops to make before coming home. As he kissed her cheek she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach like something wasn't right. Watching them all get in the van she told her parents she had a bad feeling about them driving home.

As Edward drove down the road he looked out across central and he felt empty inside. Their mother had left the house to them in her will and she had only a little money in the bank. Edward knew now he would have to provide for his little brother. Before she died Trisha had called the group together and told them that they all had to take care of each other now. She told them to take the house and they could all live there she knew between the all of them they could survive on their paychecks. Uri had been sleeping in a tent on the outskirts of town, while Roy had been living in a rundown motel room, Lyle just slept in his van because he didn't like to go to his parents huge house by himself, Roza lived in a rooming house with a creepy landlord.

Trisha had told her sons to move their friends in and become the beautiful people she knew they could be. She also told Edward to give love a chance again because she knew he promised her the first time just to make her feel better so this time she made him swear on her grave he would open his heart to someone else but only if she knew him and loved him for who he was. She also had to love Al and his friends and understand that they were all they had and he did as she asked he swore to her he would wait and find the right person. Alphonse was her baby she told him that one day a girl would come along and sweep him off his feet but that like his brother he had to be careful and she had to understand about they're special bond.

They had made a few stops and Edward wanted to get home so they took a short cut to the next stop. Roy got out and went in and got his clothes he also told the owner he'd be back for the rest of his stuff. Their last stop was on the outskirts of Central to get Uri's stuff and her dog a huge Great Dane named Tank.

Piling back in the van they all sat submerged in their own thoughts as Edward drove down the road. Edward was engulfed in his own thoughts of what life was going to bring to them next. He wondered if he could ever trust anyone again with his heart and if he did it would probably be Winry. He thought about her smile, her laugh and how she stood up to him that night _'Boy she is one crazy girl.' _ He thought smiling to himself listening to the Deftones 'Change (In the house of flies)' playing on the radio.

But his attention was soon drawn to the problem ahead there was a truck passing a car and it was in the lane coming at them and the car ahead of him. The car ahead of him slammed on its brake's as the truck smashed head on into it. Edward tried to stop but he knew they were going to hit it "HOLD ON!" He yelled to his friends who looked up to see what was going on. Trying to steer the van and miss the car ahead wasn't working out well for him as he looked up and saw a piece of metal flying towards the van "ALLLL!" he yelled sticking his right arm out in front of his younger brother to hold him in the seat as the van hit the back of the car and took flight. The piece of metal flew through the windshield sheering off Edward's right arm. Going into shock Edward turned the wheel and the van went up over the back of the car. Roy grabbed Uri and pulled her down when the metal piece came flying through the windshield, falling against the wheel well it gashed her face open from under her eye down to her chin.

Roza flew into the back of Al's seat and gashed her head open as the van took flight and rolled over twice everyone in the back was thrown around like rag dolls with the sound of bending metal and glass shattering. The back doors flew open and Lyle flew out along with Tank Uri's dog. Tank landed on top of Lyle on the road as Lyle slid across it getting some serious road rash. When the van finally came to a rest Al opened his eyes and looked around, looking over at Edward "AHHHHHH!" he freaked out because Edward was covered in blood and missing an arm.

"ED!" Al was trying to undo his seatbelt "SOMEONE HELP MY BROTHER!" Edward was bleeding badly and unconscious Al knew he had to do something so he took his shirt off and pushed it against Edward's bleeding shoulder "HEEELP!"

Uri came to and looking around she realized they were upside down "Roy?" she looked around to where she heard him sigh "Fuuuck my head." He sat up holding the back of his head.

"HEEELP ME YOU TWO ED'S GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!" Al yelled at them as he was pushing as hard as he could on the shoulder where Edward's arm used to be.

Uri and Roy's eyes both widened as they tried to maneuver up by Al "OH MY GOD!" Uri yelled seeing Edward's arm was gone. She turned to Roy "Take your shirt off and I need your belt." Roy pulled his shirt off and handed it to her then he undid his belt and pulled it out of his pants "You have to wrap the belt around his shoulder and tighten it." She pushed the shirt on his arm to help Al "We have to slow the bleeding or he'll bleed to death." Roy did as asked and when he tightened it Edward let out a blood curdling yell and turned his head towards Uri "W-W-Whaaat happened."

"Don't talk your fine." She lifted her hand and gestured with her fingers for him to look at her "Just keep looking at me Edward."

"I can't feel my arm Uri" He happened to gaze down where their hands were "WHERE'S MY ARM?"

Al leaned in "Brother, calm down your losing to much blood." Going back into shock Edward passed out again from the pain.

Roza had sat up on her knees and was watching everything but her personalities were switching back and forth so fast she really didn't know who she was at this time as the blood trickled down her face and chest. All of a sudden she grabbed her hair and pulled it "AHHHHHHHHH" then she bent to the ground. Roy turned and grabbed for her "ROZA!" she lay face down for a minute then she lifted her head slowly and looking at him "Roza'a gone for good it's just Riza now." Roy's eyes widened as he stared at her wondering if she had lost her mind completely now.

Lyle had picked himself up off the ground and walked to the front of the van. He looked in to see everyone trying to get Edward out and looking at all the blood he grabbed his head and walked in circles "I'm way too fucking high to handle this." Looking in the van, "There's so much blood!"

Uri tightened the belt and looked over at Roy "Hey Roy we need to get him out of here." She was looking for a way to get him out "Al undo his seatbelt." Al shook his head "Okay" reaching up he undid Edward's seatbelt and Edward fell out of the seat "ROY I NEED YOU TO PULL HIM OUT WHILE I KEEP PRESURE ON HIS SHOULDER!"

"Right" He said grabbing Edward around the waist and pulling him towards the open side door. That's when they heard the sirens "Lyle, go get the paramedics. Tell them his arms been cut off and he's losing a lot of blood." Lyle still grasping his head "I-I can't."

Uri got pissed "DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE YOU FUCKHEAD? GO NOOOOW!" Lyle took off running and in a few minutes the paramedics were helping them get Edward out. They took his vitals and put him in the ambulance. Uri was yelling for Tank and Roy was helping her look for the dog. A paramedic came up and told her they needed to put something on her face because she was bleeding "I can't leave my dog." The cop turned to her "We'll find him ma'am."

Mr. Rockbell got a phone call from the hospital that told him there was a traffic accident and he needed to come in quickly because there was a young man with his arm cut off. Mr. Rockbell informed his wife and left for the hospital. Winry had been waiting for Edward and everyone else to get home and now she was getting worried because it had been four hours since their mother's funeral.

Mr. Rockbell got to the emergency room and waited for them to bring the young man in. The ambulance pulled up and they wheeled the boy in as Mr. Rockbell began working on him. He happened to glance up "My god it's Edward." He wondered what the hell had happened as he stabilized Edward for surgery and as they wheeled Edward off to surgery he went to go find the rest of the kids. He found Al getting his head stitched up "Alphonse what happened?"

"T-T-There was an accident. H-H-How's my brother?" Al was so scared he could hardly talk.

Mr. Rockbell pulled the curtain back from the room next to Al's and saw Uri getting her face sewn up. She looked at him and studied his face to get any information on Edward.

"How's Ed?" she asked lowering her eyes to the ground.

Mr. Rockbell put his hand on her shoulder "Who's idea was it to put the belt around his shoulder?"

Uri looked up "Mine." He sighed and slightly smiled at her "You probably saved his life with that move." Patting her shoulder "Good job." He turned to walk out then looked back "Should I call Winry and tell her?"

Uri hadn't even thought about Winry she forgot she wasn't in the van "Oh my gosh, she's gonna freak." Uri thought about Edward and what he would want "Yeah maybe you should." Not knowing if her friend would make it through surgery.

Mr. Rockbell walked back by Al "Don't worry Al your brother will be fine." Al looked up "Fine! H-He doesn't have an arm." Al felt like this was his fault if Ed hadn't been reaching for him he'd still have his arm.

Everyone was in the waiting room wishing their pain killers would take effect. Roy had gotten ten stitches in the back of his head. Uri had gotten sixteen stitches down her face. Roza had completely lost herself and Riza had taken over for good and she had five stitches in the top of her head. Al had four stitches in his forehead and Lyle had some serious road rash as the nurse rinsed it out with saline solution he screamed like a little girl. Everyone was worried about Edward they didn't know how he was going to react to not having an arm. Winry came frantically running through the doors of the hospital as she ran past all of them sitting in the waiting room to the nurse's station.

"E-Elric Edward Elric how is he?" she said frantically as the nurse told her he was still in surgery and she had to wait in the waiting room as the nurse pointed to it. Winry walked in and seeing Al and the rest of the group she broke down and ran over and hugged Al "Al, are you alright?" she looked around "And the rest of you, are you okay?"

Uri pointed to her face "Faaaace scaaar how awesome is that?" Winry looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. Just then Greed came around the corner "Hey Uri I found your dog. I heard on my scanner that you guys were in an accident." She jumped up and ran over and hugged him "Thanks Greed I knew you were persistent."

He smiled a cheesy smile "Hell I just found your dog woman." She pinched his cheeks between her fingers "You're still awesome though." She looked around "NOW WHERE'S MY TANKY AT?" He walked over to Al "How's Edward? The scanner said he lost an arm."

Al lowered his head "Yeah he lost it trying to protect me."

Greed put his hand on Al's shoulder "That's what big brothers are for dude, to protect their younger siblings." That didn't make Al feel any better but he knew his brother would have done it for any of them.

Al began to pace the floor and Uri knew he was about to lose it so she asked him to go with her to get some coffee to take his mind off just sitting. While they were gone Winry's dad came and told them Edward was out of surgery and he took them to his room while Roy waited for Uri and Al to get back.

Winry walked into the room and looked at him lying so still in the bed with all the tubes and gadgets sticking out of him. She knew that there was something she had to do and that was talk him into automail but that would be after he recovered. She had discussed it with Alphonse and the rest of them and they thought it was a good idea. She sat next to his bed and held his hand that night while everyone else let her have the time with him. They all knew how she and Edward felt about each other but Edward was too scared to tell her.

That night she sat by his bed and she talked to him and told him "Edward I know you can hear me. You have to know the feelings I have for you." As tears rolled down her cheeks "I-I'm in love with you Edward Elric and I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't want to scare you away. You make me feel whole and I know you're not ready to give your heart to anyone just yet, but I wanted to tell you that somebody love's you very much." The tears were stinging her face as she looked up at his face and a smile curved the corner of his mouth "Winnn….ry." She looked up surprised as he opened his eyes she didn't know if he heard her or not she was just glad he was awake "W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Edward there was a crash." She stood up and went to the door waving her hand she called Uri in. Uri walked in and went over to his bedside "Hey there baby boy how are you feeling?"

Edward looked around "Like I was hit by a mac truck." He looked at her face and put his hand to it "Did I do that to your face?"

"Uhhh…..no Ed! The crash did it." She gave him a puzzled look "Why would you think you did it?"

He tried to sit up and realized he was missing something as he looked under the covers and sighed "Then it wasn't a dream I lost my arm."

"Hey were going to fix you up just fine when you're ready." Uri turned to Winry "Winry's going to design you the best automail arm around." She kissed Edward's cheek "And her Granny already said she would perform the surgery.

Edward slightly smiled "Well then I guess I'm in good hands. It seems like you guys have this all figured out." Edward's eyes widened a little "AL? Is Al okay?"

Uri reassured him then went to the door and called Al in "Brother I'm so sorry." Running over to Edward's bedside.

Edward smiled up at his younger sibling "What are you sorry for? You weren't driving the truck in our lane."

"No brother if you wouldn't have reached for me your arm-" He looked at Edward's shoulder "You would still have an arm."

Edward got upset "Yeah and you would have went through the windshield if I hadn't so don't blame yourself Al." He pulled his brother's chin up with his hand "It's my job to protect you." Al knew his brother was right he would have done the same for Edward or any of their friends. Feeling a little better Al smiled slightly at his brother and Edward took a deep breath "Besides these crazy women already have a plan for me. I'm not sure how I'm gonna like it but I guess I'll try it out."

Mr. Rockbell came in to check on Edward "Hey you gave us quite the scare boy." He looked at Winry then back to Ed "Did Winry tell you my mother's coming into town to check your arm out for automail?" he noticed Edward looked a little tired still and he did need more rest "Come on you guys let him rest some more then you can all gang up on him and tell him what he's going to do." Mr. Rockbell smiled at Edward as he pushed everyone out of the room.

Edward put his head back when the door shut and sitting there he began to think about everything that had happened in the last few months. Looking down at his shoulder _'I lost my arm. I lost my mother and I almost lost my brother and friends….well family.'_ He thought for a minute _'I could have sworn Winry said she loved me too but maybe that was just in my head.'_ He thought about what kind of relationship he could give someone with one arm. He couldn't hold them or hug them but then he had seen people with automail living functional lives. '_Maybe this automail thing isn't that bad._' He thought as he scooted down in the bed and dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I thought a little excitement was due in this story.

May I have this Dance? Chap.7

Edward had been in the hospital for three days now and he was recovering very well Mr. Rockbell had told his friends. Winry had been hard at work designing a kick ass arm for Edward she put her heart and soul into this design wanting it to only belong to him. She had spent hours drawing and erasing sitting in his room and staring at him. He asked her a couple of times for her to show him her design but she told him it wasn't finished yet and he'd see it soon enough.

Uri, Roy, Riza, Al and Lyle were all sitting in the waiting room while Winry got her half hour with Edward. He was sitting up in bed trying to eat with his left hand and she was drawing out her design. She jumped up "I'M DONE" shoving the paper into Edward's face.

Scaring Edward to the point he lost the peas he had on his fork he was trying to balance. He looked up at her "Alriiight" he studied the paper then looked up at her "It looks really good Winry."

She smiled a huge smile "Do you really like it?" she had made sure that everything on it looked perfect.

He smiled up at her "It's awesome" examining the drawing more "Is it really going to look like that? Can your Granny do that?"

"Yes she's the best at making automail. Don't worry I'll be right there helping her Ed." She lowered her head "I want everything to go perfect with your operation."

Edward was trying to get the peas back up on his fork "I trust you know what you're doing Winry so I'm in your capable hands."

Uri happened to glance up and her eyes widened at the site of a girl walking by the waiting room "I don't fucking believe it." Roy's head snapped up "What?"

Uri stood up and walked to the door and looked out and down the hall seeing the girl stop at the nurse's station "What the fuck is she doing here?" everyone walked up behind her wondering who the hell she was talking about.

"Isn't that?" Roy asked confused that she was here.

Riza poked her head around the corner "Yep, that's the bitch." She got a sly look on her face "Now what the fuck is she doing back here?" They watched as the nurse pointed her in the direction of Edward's room.

Uri huffed as she stormed down the hall "Where the hell does she think she's going?"

Riza followed Uri as Roy brought up the rear and they all left AL and Lyle in the waiting room. Al looked up "Where'd everyone go?"

Lyle shrugged his shoulders "Beat's me." He looked at the door "They followed some chick down the hall."

"Al stood up "Some chick? What did she look like?" Lyle shrugged his shoulders again "I don't know but Uri seemed pissed."

Al ran down the hall to see them stalking behind the girl and as he looked at her his eyes widened '_Oh my gosh, it's Rose'_ then he felt a sense of anger '_What the hell does she want?'_ as he watched her walk to Edward's room.

In the room Winry had helped Edward put his head phones on and as she put the finishing touches on her sketch he was rocking out to Halestorm. The song had ended and his room door opened just as the next song started. As she walked in 'It's not you' started as he looked up and noticed it was Rose and he sighed "Oh Crap!" he said out loud and Winry looked up quickly "Is something wrong Ed?" He laid his head back on the pillow and started tapping his foot.

"No Winry… baby." She looked a little surprised he said that but then she saw the girl "Hi can I help you?" she asked standing up and putting her sketch pad down and walking over to Edward's bedside.

The girl totally dismissed Winry "No you can't help me I'm here to see him." pointing to Edward.

Just then the door flew open and Uri walked through it "What the hell do you want Rose?" she said walking right up into her face.

Edward had the sound down enough to hear the conversation going on as he reached his hand over and took Winry's and squeezed it. She looked into his eyes and those beautiful happy amber pools she had looked into just minutes before were now strained, fearful and they had the look of defeat as his gazed dropped.

'_Oh no this is Rose the girl who hurt him so badly' _Winry squeezed Ed's hand back and slightly smiled at him then she got a pissed off look on her face as she turned to face Rose also.

"Oh I see your guard dogs are still around Ed I thought you would have out grown them by now?" she smirked and it took everything Uri had not to punch her right there. "ED?" Rose said looking at him as he listened to the song through then he asked Winry to take the headphones off. The song he listened to made him realize he was actually in love with somebody and it wasn't her anymore he had someone that completed him as he glanced up at Winry.

Lowering his head "What the hell do you want Rose?"

"Well I was hoping to give you a second chance. I heard your mother passed away and I thought maybe you'd like to pick up where we left off. You could sell the house and take me on a trip." Rose smiled a huge smile at him and Edward felt sick she that would even think he would do that. "But now that I see you-"she looked at his arm "I'll have to get used to the deformity you have now of course."

Roy grabbed Uri as she lunged for her "WHY YOU, JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" As Uri struggled against Roy's grasp Riza tried to charge her as Al walked in and grabbed her "She's not worth it Riza."

"Oh look it's your dear little brother" she turned her head to the side "The one who's going to suck the life out of you." Riza's face began to turn red to show how pissed she was and Uri just wanted to tear her apart.

Winry walked over and smacked Rose across the face "How dare you say that. That's his flesh and blood and you're nothing…nothing but a brutal bitch." Uri and the rest of them stood there dumbfounded but Edward felt a sense of comfort as Winry stood up to Rose.

Rose put her hand to her jaw "Well, just who the hell are you?" she stared at Winry with fire in her eyes as she stepped up in Winry's face "I should smack the crap out of you."

"Who am I?" Winry looked around "Who am I? I-I'm his new fiancée'" Edward's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face "and you go ahead and try to smack the crap out of me you gold digging harlot." Winry stepped into Rose's face "Now why don't you take your stuffy deformed ass and GET the HELL out of here. Because the only one who's going on a trip with him is me on our honeymoon." She turned and walked back over by Edward "God you make me sick."

"Fiancée'?" Rose leaned over "Has he slept with you yet?" She smiled a huge smile "He's awesome in bed."

Winry stared directly into Rose's eyes "No unlike you, you slut we're waiting till we're married."

Rose laughed "I 's too bad you should really try the merchandise beforehand Ed."

Uri laughed "Well I guess trying out you wasn't his best choice but then again you haven't been around to screw his life up lately you've actually been screwing someone else." Uri thought for a minute "Or have you left him shredded too."

Rose looked at Edward stunned he didn't say anything because he used to stick up for her with his friends "Well your feisty girlfriend and loser friends seem to have a lot to say, don't you have anything to say Edward or has losing your arm made you stupider?" Winry went to go after her but Edward grabbed her hand.

Rose glanced at Uri's stitched up face "Oh Uri I see you've got a new face lift." She smirked "It's an improvement."

"YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU BITCH!" Uri screamed wanting to get her hands around Rose's neck.

Rose laughed at her "Yeah, and what would you do you stupid fucking whore?" Uri went off struggling against Roy's grasp. Rose turned to Riza being held by Al "And look it's the stupid ass freak who doesn't know who she is half the time."

"I"LL KILL YOU." Riza started pulling Al across the room as he tried to stop her.

Edward finally looked up "That crossed so many lines Rose. You can insult me but you damn well better shut the hell up about my friends."

"And what are you going to do with one arm and a stump? You're disgusting. I can't believe I was actually going to take you back." Rose spat on the floor "Your used goods Edward."

"AHHHHH! FUCK YOU! HE'S THE BEST THING YOU EVER HAD AND YOU KNOW IT ROSE WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE BACK HERE?" Uri thought for a minute and remembered what Rose had said first "Ohhh, I get it now you want Edward to sell his mother's house." She started struggling again "If I get my hands on you-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?" Rose yelled then looked at Edward "Edward wouldn't let you touch me you disgusting pig."

"Who are you calling a pig?" Riza spat, "You fucking user."

"USER? If anyone's user's here it's you guys sucking the life out of him." She turned to walk out and looked back at Edward "I'm outta here I'll leave you with your new slut and user fucking friends."

A smile curved the corner of Edward's mouth as he looked at Roy and through gritted teeth "Let…Uri…go… Roy."

Roy looked shocked knowing what would happen "Are you serious? She'll fuck her up."

"Yes, let them both go." Edward looked at Rose "I've had enough of your abuse and it's time I let MY FRIENDS do what they've wanted to do for a long time." Al and Roy both let go of Uri and Riza as they sashayed over to Rose and each grabbed one of her arms as she looked at Edward shocked.

"Come on Rose take a walk with us." They both smiled a devious smile as they led her out of the room while she yelled back at Edward.

Roy shook his head "I hope you know what you just did?"

Edward smiled "Yeah well they've been patient." He then looked up at Winry and slightly smiled "Fiancée huh?"

"Well what the hell else was I going to say to the bitch?" She scoffed at him.

He shook his head and chuckled "I would have to say Winry sometimes you surprise the hell out of me."

She lowered her head "So you're not mad at me?"

"On the contrary" he smiled "I was flattered." She batted those beautiful lashes at him and he knew he had to tell her what he was feeling. "Hey Roy can you guys go make sure they don't kill her?" Roy nodded and he and Al walked out the door.

Winry smiled at Edward and went to turn to go sit back in her chair but he caught her by the hand "Winry I have to tell you something." She was wondering what he was going to say maybe thank you for standing up to that retched woman. He pulled her closer to the bed as he sat up she sat on the edge of the bed and looking into her eyes he said something he never thought he would again "Winry…. I-I" He knew he just had to spit the words out "I reeeeally like you" and he emphasized on the word "**A Loooot" **Smiling at her "I just wanted you to know that." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

As she leaned back she slightly smiled at him "I like you too Ed." Feeling this was a huge step for them she looked back into his eyes "Ed I will wait till you're ready to give me all of you."

"Is this enough for you now? Because telling you this is a huge step for me." Edward's gaze dropped hoping it would be enough "I just can't commit to a relationship right now."

She smiled a huge bright smile "Of course it's enough silly. Just knowing you do is enough for me." She grabbed him and hugged him tightly "Wiiinrrry, Uh myyy arm." She let him go quickly "Oh I'm sorry." As she laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief lying back on the bed he was glad he had told her.

Winry got up and walked to the window and as she looked out she saw Uri with her hand grasped in Rose's hair punching her repeatedly in the face. As Rose fell to the ground Riza kicked her in the stomach. Then she saw Roy and Alphonse run out and grab both girls and pull them off. There was a guy there too as he helped Rose up and to a car '_Is that the guy she cheated on Ed with? Why the hell would she bring him?' _ The only thing Winry could think of was that she was going to get Edward to sell the house and they were going to steal the money from him. She watched as Al lost his grip on Riza and she chased them and kicked the guy in the ass as he tried to get in the car. Turning towards Edward she smiled '_They sure do love him' _She thought as she walked back over to his bedside and sat on the edge _'But, then again what's not to love? He's so awesome. He's kind, sweet, and honorable, he would do anything for his friends and brother, not to mention he's down right sexy as hell.'_

Edward noticed the funny faraway look she had on her face as she looked at him "What?" he said softly smiling.

"Nothing, I was just in thinking about your operation." She told him as her cheeks turned pink not wanting him to know she was thinking about him like that.

Edward lay down to relax and smiling up at her he asked her to join him which she gladly obliged him stretching out next to him on the bed. She knew her Grandma was due in town the next day and she was excited for her to meet Edward. Laying there with him and knowing what he just said to her she felt a huge responsibility to show him that not all women were like Rose and wanting that relationship with him it was a task she was willing to take on.

Looking down at his sweet sleeping face she moved his hair out of his face and ran her fingers down his cheek "I promise you Edward I will never hurt you." Leaning down she kissed his cheek then she laid down facing away from him. Hearing her he slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to the side and stared at the back of her head _'Can I truly believe you? I have to learn to trust again and my mother said to pick a girl who knew me to the core. Do you know me to the core Winry? I pray you do because then I can truly give my whole heart and soul to you.' _ He couldn't lay on his right side to hold her so he moved his head up against her back feeling his head she rolled over and faced him cradling his head against her chest.

Mr. Rockbell walked into the room and saw them and he hoped his daughter knew what she was doing. He knew Edward was a very fragile person and he also knew he had a temper he was hoping this automail his mother was going to give the boy would make him feel more self-confident. Winry happened to look up and see her father she smiled a slight smile at him and he nodded to her and took a deep breath. He knew she needed to find someone who loved her unconditionally because he wanted the best for his daughter and she seemed to believe Edward was that man and he hoped she wouldn't be disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter was crazy to write try putting yourself in Ed's shoes. What the hell would you do if you just got automail put on you?

May I have this Dance? Chap. 8

The next morning Pinako Rockbell arrived at the hospital to meet this young man her granddaughter had told her so much about. According to Winry he was the most beautiful person she had ever met. Pinako knowing her granddaughter was usually taken in by handsome boys didn't think too much about this one _'Probably just another fast talking, overbearing, self-centered ego maniac she's always dated.' _She thought puffing her pipe in the waiting room.

Winry came into the room and spotted her "GRANNY!" she ran over and hugged the older shorter woman "I'm so glad you came."

"What choice did I have when you told me about this sorry looking boy?" Although Pinako knew her granddaughter was gullible when it came to a handsome face.

Taking her Grandmothers hand she pulled her towards the door "Come on I'll introduce you to him." She said excitedly.

Edward was sitting up in his bed just staring out the window while Uri and Al played a game of cards. Roy was looking through a girly magazine and Lyle was sleeping on Riza's shoulder. Edward wasn't looking forward to meeting Winry's grandmother he had heard she was a real hard ass especially when it came to Winry.

Pinako was escorted into Edward's room by Winry and when she looked at him he wasn't the overbearing ego maniac she was expecting. He was a humble quiet distant boy as she examined his shoulder.

"AHHW, look at his shoulder we're going to have to open it up again to get the piece to connect to his chest." She looked up at Winry "You've designed something good haven't you girl?"

Winry proudly walked over and picked her sketch up and handed it to her grandmother. As Pinako examined it she knew her granddaughter had out done herself this time "Veeery good. It's the best you've designed so far dear."

Winry smiled a huge smile "Then we can do it?"

Pinako stood up and puffed her pipe "Give me some credit girl. I could do this in my sleep."

Edward looked at Pinako and smiled "Thank you ma'am I'd appreciate it."

She waved her hand at him "Don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old. Pinako will do for you my boy." She took her granddaughters hand and led her out of the room "Winry dear are you sure you want to put this boy through the rehabilitation? It's going to take about six months before he's able to even probably lift anything."

Winry smiled a huge smile and looked back at Edward sitting in the chair in his room "You don't know Ed granny."

Pinako saw the look in Winry's eyes and she knew her granddaughter was in love with this boy. She also knew it was going to be hell for Edward to get through the surgery and the rehabilitation and by the way he looked she hoped he could find inner strength to help him through it. Looking up at Winry she smiled "Well I'd have to say he's not like the other boneheads you brought home over the years."

Winry turned and looking at Pinako she smiled "He's not like anyone I've ever met."

"Alright we'll set it up for tomorrow then. Will he be up for that?" She took a puff off her pipe "I hope he is because I don't want that shoulder healing up all the way. That would make it more difficult for him and us."

"I'll go tell him." Winry walked back into the room and told Edward what her grandmother said.

Edward sighed and stood up "Wow! She wasn't the hard ass your dad made her out to be."

"Winry smiled at him "You're not wearing her automail yet."

Edward had a weird feeling about this but he believed Winry and her grandmother knew what they were doing so he agreed to the surgery tomorrow.

The next morning Edward lay on the table as Pinako administered anesthetic to him. He looked over at the short woman with the mask covering her face and his eyes began to droop some. Winry walked over to him "Don't worry Ed it'll take about three hours to attach this to your chest and get the nerves ready to meet the automail for your arm." He didn't understand what she was saying but she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Watching as everything got blurry he just shook his head slightly as Winry held the mask over his mouth and nose "Count backwards from one hundred Ed."

Edward began slightly counting "Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-sev…en, nin..ty-s-s-six, ni…nty…..fi….ve, ni….fo." and he was out cold as Winry watched his eyes completely close.

"Is he out dear?" Pinako turned holding a scalpel up and walking beside Edward's right shoulder. Winry had spent the last couple of days before her granny got here building the part for his chest.

"I hope you got the right specifications for this girl." This was the first time Winry had ever built something like this "We won't have time to fix it after he's opened up."

"I know granny I measured everything." She ran her fingers down Edward's cheek "He'll be fine."

"Let's get this started then." Pinako went to work as Edward's friends and Al sat in the waiting room waiting for this operation to be over. They all took turns pacing back and forth for three and a half hours and now they were getting worried. The operation was only supposed to take three hours. '_What the hell's going on in there?_' Al thought as he started biting his nails.

Everyone looked at the clock it was now four and a half hours later and they were all starting to bite their nails when Pinako walked through the door and pulled her mask off. They all jumped up and rushed her with a million questions "Hold on" she put her hand up" and as everyone quieted down "He's fine. He came through it real good. Everything connected just perfect my granddaughter is a genius designer." She looked down the hall "He's recovering right now and Winry's with him so if you want to go to the room." She pointed in the direction of it "It's right there."

Everybody took off except Al he stood there a minute and looked at the short woman with the pony-tail, bun looking (dildo) on her head, "Mrs. Rockbell I want to thank you for what you've done for my brother."

"Call me Pinako kid and I hope your brother can get through the next seven months of rehab." She smiled "He seems like a very strong boy."

"Thank you again Mrs. Rock-"he smiled "I mean Pinako." And with that he turned and ran to his brother's room to check on him.

Everyone stared at Edward as he lay there so still and quiet they were all checking out the metal part connected to his chest.

Winry turned to all of them "He's going to be out for quite a while. I was going to curl up here in the chair. Do you guys want to go get something to eat then come back?"

Uri nudged Roy's arm "Yeah I'm starved and hospital foods getting old." She raised her eyebrow and looked at Winry knowing she was worried and tired. Roy got the hint and smiled "Yeah let's get something to eat." Turning to everyone he waved his hand "Everybody out."

Uri slightly smiled at Winry "Take good care of our boy. We'll be back soon."

Winry nodded and forced a smile feeling the fatigue of the day "Mmm Hmm."

The next morning Edward opened his eyes and looked around he felt so weak and '_HOLY SHIT'_ he was sore. Looking over he spotted Winry dozing in the chair he tried to move but it hurt too bad "Mmmmm."

Hearing him moan her eyes opened and she saw those beautiful amber eyes staring at her "Heeey" she smiled "Don't try to move."

His mouth was dry as he licked his lips "Too late I already did." She reached over and filled a cup with water and put a straw in it and placed it in front of his mouth. She guided the straw to his lips as he sucked down what seemed like the best water he ever tasted. As she took the cup away and turned and placed it on the table Edward looked down at his shoulder "So how'd it come out?"

She smiled very proud of her handy work as she looked down at it "It is a perfect fit. Now all I have to do is build the arm."

He rolled his head to the side "So how long is it going to hurt like this?" realizing he was in pain she called for her grandmother. Pinako came in and examined him and she gave him a shot of dillaudid "You should be able to be off this in a couple of days my boy." It took about five minutes for it to hit him and he was out again. Winry turned to Pinako "Granny isn't this some really heavy stuff for him."

"Don't worry dear this is only to keep him from moving around too much. We should be able to take him off it in a couple of days." She put the syringe down "I just don't want him tearing anything too soon. It needs to heal for a couple of days."

Everybody took different shifts sitting with him nobody wanted him to be alone. Edward felt like he was in a revolving room because everytime he woke up someone different was there then that short midget would shoot him up with something else. He was so confused and groggy he didn't even know what day it was.

He woke up one time when Uri was in there with him and he turned his head to her "Heeey baby boy how are you feeling?" Edward cracked a half smile "I would kill for a cheeseburger right now." Uri kissed his cheek "I'll have you one waiting when I find out when you're going to get to stay up alright baby?"

Pinako came through the door with a syringe '_Oh great here I go again back into darkness'_ Edward thought as she stuck it into his arm_. 'Crazy old woman I think she enjoys knocking my ass out.'_ He had enough time to look down '_And why the hell does my dick hurt?_' He thought before he passed out again.

Uri decided she needed to ask Winry how much longer they were going to keep him knocked out. Winry explained she had talked to Pinako and they were thinking about letting him wake up for a couple of hours tomorrow. But he couldn't move around that much and her grandmother wanted to take the catheter out so he could get up and go to the bathroom.

"Good because I'm going to have him a cheeseburger waiting when he wakes up." Uri knew Edward loved his cheeseburgers and he hadn't had one in almost a week and a half now.

The next morning Pinako came into Edward's room and he looked at her "Please don't put me out again. I can't take it I'm feeling much better and less sore today." She looked at Winry and told her to leave Edward got a petrified look on his face as she came towards him.

"Alright boy, lift the covers and let me see you're-." She motioned with her eyes to his (you know family jewels.)

He looked shocked "ARE YOU CRAZY OLD LADY?" She started laughing "Don't worry I saw it all when I put that thing in after you knocked out."

"OH MY GOSH YOU SAW MY…..my" he squeaked out.

She lifted the covers with him protesting the whole time and she took out the catheter as she pulled it out "AHHHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!" was heard through the hospital halls. Edward relaxed when she dropped the cover '_Haaaa now I know why my dick HURT! SHIT crazy old woman.'_ He laid his head back on the pillow and she walked towards the door stopping and smiling she turned around with one last comment "Boy if you ever get together with my granddaughter you'll make her mighty happy in the love making department." '_Oh my gosh did she just say that?' _he thought looking at her strangely then she smiled a kind smile at him "I know she loves you Ed so please don't make a fool out of her." He leaned his head back on the pillow and cracked a sideways grin at the old woman "I would never do that you old bat."

"WELL THAT'S GOOD YOU OVER GROWN MIDGET OR I'D HAVE TO CUT YOU BACK DOWN TO THE SIZE YOUR FRIENDS TOLD ME YOU WERE IN SEVENTH GRADE!" She flicked her scalpel at him then turned around to leave "Just don't hurt her." she said as she shut the door.

Edward sat there and thought about what she said _'Hurt her? I would never hurt her at least_ not _on purpose_.' Just then his door flew open and Uri, Roy and Al entered "HEEEY BABY" she was waving a bag over her head "Looky what I brought you sweet cheeks." It was a McBreda's bag '_A FUCKING CHEESEBURGER YAAAAHHHHHH!'_ his eyes widened and he actually started drooling. Uri threw the bag on the bed and Edward tore it open one handed. As he took the first bite he actually sighed "OHHHHH YEAAAAAH! McBreda is such a sandwich wizard." As he laid back and savored it. Then he looked around the room "Has anyone seen Lyle?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Roy scratched his head "I saw him chasing a cotton ball down the hall about thirty minutes ago." Edward just rolled his eyes and took another bite because cheeseburger was a little more important than Lyles cotton ball escapade's right now.

Winry walked in with a large red box on her back "So Ed, are you ready to see it? It's finished." She had spent hours on this arm and she hoped he would like it because there was no going back at this point.

With his mouth full of cheeseburger he nodded his head and swallowed "Yeah let's see this baby."

Sitting the red box on the bed she opened it and all of them stared at it "Well what do you guys think?" she smiled.

"It's fucking awesome Winry" Edward said in amazement knowing she designed this for him, then she machined it and made it with her own hands.

Uri looked at it then got closer and looked at it more "Wow, Ed you're gonna look FRICKEN AWESOOOOME!" she thought of the way he would look trying on clothes and swimming "He can still swim right?" Winry gave her a strange look "Well of course he can still swim he just has to dry it off when he's done."

Pinako walked back in "Well do you want to be put out for this or do you want to be awake?"

Edward finished his cheeseburger and looked at Winry's smiling proud face _'She's so proud of this thing' _He smiled a slight smile at her _'Well I can't actually let that smile disappear I like it too much.'_ "I'd like to be awake." Putting his hand over Winry's and looking up at her "I'd like to see how it looks."

"Alright then the rest of you get out for a minute." The old women said as she walked over by the bed. Winry pulled the arm out of the box and handed it to Pinako and she placed it in the slot. Winry walked to the other side of Edward "Alright we go on three." Winry put her arms around Edward's back and chest and placed her hands on the shoulder part of the arm as Pinako placed her hands on top of her granddaughter's. Edward looked up "It takes two of you to do this?"

"We want to get it in right the first time Ed." Winry said smiling then her face changed "This is going to hurt a lot Edward. Are you sure you want to be awake for this?" Not wanting to look like a wimp in front of her he thought he could handle a little pain.

"Yeeeah" he said very unsure about his pride at this point.

Pinako started the countdown "One. Two. THREE." Pinako pushed as WInry pulled and Edward felt every nerve in his arm explode with pain "AHHHHH!" he yelled throwing his head back as PInako finished bolting his arm on. "We're done now boy and it's time for you to rest for a while." Pinako turned to walk out as Winry went to pull her arms from around him.

"NOOO DOOON'T!" he wheezed loudly "I like them where they are." He forced a smile as she kissed his forehead '_I'm such a baby but that FRICKEN HURRRRT!'_ Edward thought relaxing in her arms as she laid him back against the pillows.

"You're in pain aren't you?" she dropped her head some knowing that docking caused a tremendous amount of pain.

"I'll be alright" he said smiling at her "If you just sit with me for a while." He laid there and his shoulder felt like someone had charged it with a car battery and jumper cables while he was standing in water. He patted the bed next to him "There's always room for you." She knew he needed to rest but she wanted to be with him so she climbed into the bed with him. As they both lay there Edward started thinking _'One day I hope to have you next to me in a different situation but for right now this is where I want you to be.' _ His eyes began to droop some as he relaxed and he fell asleep.

Lying next to him Winry could feel his breathing and she knew he had gone to sleep by the way he was breathing. Reaching over she put her headphones on and pressed play Faith Hill's 'Breathe' started to play in her ears so she rolled over to face him and as he slept she just stared at him with such love and devotion because this song said everything she wanted to tell him. She knew he hadn't expected it to hurt that bad that's why he didn't want to be put out _'He's so funny sometimes always trying to make other people feel better even if it causes him so much pain' _she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Edward you're the best thing that ever happened to me." She whispered in his ear and hearing her he put his arm around her and pulled her closer into his chest as he whispered "No, you're the best thing that happened to me." She didn't hear him due to the fact she had headphones on.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Things begin to heat up between these two in this chapter. Watch out for sexy dancing blonde's in windows.

May I have this Dance? Chap.9

Awaking the next morning Edward looked over at the beautiful girl sleeping next to him and he leaned down to kiss her cheek as he got up to go to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom he stood in front of the toilet and screamed as he first started _'Damn that old lady I think she left that thing in too long. Now it BURNS!'_ He finished and caught his breath and gathered every bit of strength he had and turned around. Looking in the mirror he finally got a look at his right side _'Wow is this truly me. I feel like such a freak._' As he examined it more he noticed the detail and every little thing that was made by her hands. _'She must have worked really hard on this. Everything is perfect on it.' _He lifted his arm and looked at the other side in the mirror _'Even the back is awesome. Well I guess feeling like a freak is okay when you have something as cool as this.' _ Smiling to himself he opened the door and walked out she was still sleeping so he went over grabbed his CD player and sat in the chair next to the window and put his headphones on, hit the play button and Halestorm's 'Freak Like Me' played in his ears as he stared at his metal hand and moved the fingers back and forth into a fist.

The song was almost over when she taped on his shoulder and he looked up and took his headphones off "Are you hungry?" She asked smiling that beautiful smile he had grown to love so much. He nodded and she turned "Alright I'll get you something."

"That'd be great thanks." He put the headphones back on and continued to rock out until she returned with breakfast.

Pinako came in while they were eating and examined Edward's arm "Well you should be out of here tomorrow if you keep this up." She looked at his hand "Can you move the fingers okay?" Edward moved them back and forth "Good" Pinako smiled as she turned to leave "You two just take it easy today alright."

That day everything had went great all Edward's test came back good and they were ready to release him. Winry had been a little quiet that day she had something she needed to talk to Edward about and she didn't know how he was going to react to it. Her grandmother had asked her to come spend two months with her when school let out in a couple of weeks to help with the automail shop. She had been impressed with the design she did for Edward's arm and she wanted her to be able to get in some more training.

Uri and Edward were arguing back and forth about being flexible "I'm not that flexible Ed." She said trying to touch her toes. Edward laughed "Oh and you think I am." Before even thinking about it Winry jumped in the conversation "Edward your very flexible I've seen you stretch before." Edward stopped and thought for a minute the only time he ever stretched was during his martial arts practices and he only did those in his room. His attention was taken off that by Roy and Winry talking about dancing "I don't dance that well." Winry told Roy and before Edward knew it he stepped in it too "Bullshit you're dancing is HOT and downright sexy!" she thought about it and the only time he ever saw her dance was that day at the pool. The sexy dancing she did in her room, she thought about it for a minute.

Then she smacked him on the shoulder "OH MY GOSH EDWARD HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME DANCE AT NIGHT?" She couldn't believe it but then she was flattered that he thought it was hot and sexy.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say _'Can you blame me?'_ Then his eyes widened "Have you been watching me do my martial arts at night?" Her face turned beet red and she choked on her words "I…Uh….I…..UM!" then Edward started laughing "Aren't we the pair we're both peeping toms." Winry gave him a surprised look and began laughing herself.

The next day they released Edward and Winry's parents drove him home and when he got there all his friends had planned a party. They had bought pizza and of course beer for them but all Edward wanted to do was go kick back. While they were kicking back Winry came over and sat next to him.

"Sooo Ed do you really think I dance that sexy?" she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He knew he had to answer her and he wasn't going to lie to her. So he looked over at her "Winry your dancing makes me want to throw you on a bed and do unspeakable things to you, and trust me if I could of I already would have."

"Reeeeeally" she smiled knowing that she could actually turn him on this way so she decided she would only dance for him. Reaching in her purse she pulled out a CD and handed it to him "I know you're tired but put this on song number two at eight o'clock tonight and sit back in your room and enjoy the show." She stood up to leave, leaving him wondering as she turned around and smiled "It's all for you baby." She turned and blew him a kiss as then walked out the door.

'_What the hell is she planning?' _He thought as he stared down at the CD and smiled because it was Hailstorm one of his favorite bands. He looked at the clock and it was seven so he knew he had an hour and it drove him crazy thinking about what the hell she was going to do.

At seven thirty he told everyone he was going to take a shower and he went upstairs and got in the shower. It was still bugging the crap out of him and he was puzzled as he got out, dried off and put his sweats on. Looking at his clock it was five minutes to eight and he went out into his room and looking over to her window it was dark and he thought maybe he had heard her wrong. '_This is fucking crazy'_ he thought shaking his head and pulling his desk chair out and facing it towards his window he sat down. Opening the CD case he put it in the stereo and hit the play button. The song started and he knew it instantly it was Halestorm's 'I get off' and as he looked up her light came on and the sign in the window told him '_This is for you only.'_

She was wearing booty shorts and a very, very small shirt as she began to move across the floor Edward felt every muscle in his body tense '_Ohhhh my god baby. You are just too hoooot for words' _he sat there and watched her trying not to drool on himself as she did her booty shake at him. Then when she bent over and came up and slapped her own ass and turned her head to look at him he almost fell out of the chair. His toes curled when she laid on the floor and rolled to her stomach then she just walked herself to her feet with her hands _'Ahhhh! you are so fucking hot.'_ He said sitting up straight in the chair he put both his hands on his head _'Oh my gosh I want to do things to you that I've never wanted to do to anyone else' _he sat there memorized by her as she continued her dirty dancing for him then he covered his eyes but spread his fingers apart '_Daaaaamn'_. When she laid across her bed and began running her hands all over herself he twitched and a feeling came over him as he looked down '_Oh crap I need A COLD SHOWER! WOOOOOW!_' Then she stood up and walked out of view for a minute and when she came back she was holding her small shirt in front of her chest and at the end of the song she dropped it '_FUCKING NO WAY!_' As she stood there he put his hands over his eyes and shook his head he couldn't believe she had just did that '_She is clearly going to be the death of me'_ he looked over and she bowed and he stood up and pointed to his (you know what) then he brought his hand to his lips and blew her a kiss. He reached for a poster board and a black marker and wrote _'I need a COLD SHOWER NOW BABY'_ on it and held it up as she laughed and put her shirt back on as he limped off to the bathroom.

He stepped into the cold shower and sighed "Oh my gosh I am so hot for this chick." He knew that this thing they had between them was cool but he wanted something more and he didn't know if he could do it yet BUT DAMN SHE HAD JUST TURNED HIM ON! As he got out of the shower he thought for a minute he was going to have to go back in thinking about her again. '_Her and those damn booty shorts are gonna kill me.'_ He thought drying off and towel drying his hair. Walking out into his room he glanced over to her window and she was still wearing that outfit lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book but her hair was now in a ponytail. _'I_ _wish I could just get a hold of her right now._' He sat on his bed '_But then again what would I do to her?' _With thinking that he smiled a seductive smile _'One of these days Winry I'm going to surprise the hell out of you.'_ He was feeling really tired so he laid on his bed and dozed off dreaming of her the whole night.

The next day she got up, got dressed and walked over to Edward's and knocking on the door she wasn't expecting what he did. He opened the door smiled a sideways smile at her invited her in and shut the door as she turned around to say hi and he was all over her as he backed her against the wall and kissed her very seductively. She'd never been kissed like that before and it took her breath away as he put his hand on her thigh and taking her skirt up with it he ran it up to her waist and slightly under her shirt grasping her rib gage.

Uri walked out of the kitchen "Whoa holy shit sorry." She turned around then looked back at them '_What the hell did she do to him?_' she smiled walking back into the kitchen "Hey Roy you might want to go throw some water on those two." She laughed "They got a five alarm fire going in there."

Edward continued kissing her then he leaned back a few inches from her face "Do you have any idea what you did to me last night?" she smiled slightly "I guess I turned you on?" he ravished her lips like she had never had them ravished and breathing heavily he leaned back "You have no idea baby." She liked this whole out of control ravish he was doing on her it made her feel beautiful and sexy that she could do this to him because no other guy she had ever been with made her feel this way. As Edward stopped he leaned back and the passion in his eyes made her want him even more. He stepped back "I'm sorry but when I saw you I went a little crazy." He smiled "You drive me crazy." She knew that was all she was going to get and she really didn't care it was good enough for her, Hell he had just almost made love to her with his tongue.

She straightened her skirt he had lifted running his hand up to her waist and wiped her lips as she slightly smiled at him "You're an incredible kisser Edward." She said taking a deep breath_ 'I want more of you. God I want more of you so bad.' _She thought staring up at him standing there. He held his hand out and she took it as he led her to the kitchen.

Everyone was in there eating breakfast and she sat down when he pulled the chair out for her. AL had made pancakes and Roy was trying to make toast without burning it so Edward walked over to help him. Uri finally turned around and looked at Winry "So have you asked him yet?" The last dance of the school year was coming and Winry was going to ask Edward to take her she had talked it over with Uri but she hadn't had a chance to ask him. Uri told her Edward wasn't a go to a dance kind of person because Rose used to drag him to them. She looked down at the table "I haven't had a chance yet." Uri handed her a plate "Well the dance is tomorrow night don't you think you should get on that." She laughed "If you can stay off him." Winry snickered and smiled.

After everyone finished breakfast they were all sitting around so Winry thought this would be the perfect time to ask him "Hey Ed" he turned to look at her "Yeah." She looked at Uri and Uri gave her the '_Go ahead' _look so she scooted up next to him "There's a dance tomorrow night at school and I was wondering if you'd like to take me?" he stopped what he was doing and looked at her "I can't" he said bluntly then seeing the look in her eyes he realized this wasn't Rose she hadn't told him she had asked him. He looked in her beautiful blue eyes and he saw she was a little hurt by the way he said it. He sighed "I can't make you any promises Winry but I'll see if I can make it." That was an answer she could deal with as she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thank you Ed that's all I can ask for." She stood up and started to leave and he wanted to know why she was leaving. Was it because he said that to her? Was it because he didn't jump at the chance to take her? "Where are you going? You just got here."

She turned and smiled at him "My mom's taking me dress shopping for the dance." She kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear "If you come I'll have a hot little number on just for you." Then she turned and walked out the door.

Now he had to make a choice "Uri what the hell do I do?" she looked at him confused "What are you talking about Ed?" He stood up and started to pace back and forth "If I don't go to this dance she'll be there looking all hot and some other guy will dance with her." But he didn't like dance's "And if I do go she'll drive me crazy all night looking all hot."

Roy scratched his head "Wow your right you have quite the decision to make Edward. Either way your girl is going to look hot." He shook his head "I wish I had such major choices to make."

"You're a fool brother if you don't go." Al stood up "She's not Rose and she cares for you deeply." Al threw his hands up "Hell she actually told Rose she was your fiancée. What other girl would have done that for you." He walked over to Edward knowing his brother has feelings for Winry "And you wouldn't want someone like Wrath or Gluttony asking her to dance would you." He laughed "Not with her looking so hot."

"DAAAAMN!" Edward yelled thinking to himself _'Now I have to go. SHIT! What the hell do I wear?' _

The night of the dance Edward had went out and bought the white leather pants and the black see through shirt that Uri had him try on that day at Hot Topics. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but he got dressed after everyone had left for the dance and he realized if he wanted to make this girl happy he was going to have to do some things he didn't want to do. '_Hell I used to like dances before Rose came along. This should not be this difficult but I'm still a little conflicted.' _ He looked in the mirror "Shut the hell up and quite talking to yourself. She's beautiful go be with her you dumbass."

Winry was sitting in a chair at the dance watching everyone else dance. She had given up watching the door she knew now he wasn't coming. Uri walked over with Greed on her arm "I'm sorry Winry I thought for sure he'd be here."

Winry had her head down "It's okay" she heard her favorite song start to play it was Matchbox 20's "3 a.m." and then she saw a hand in front of her face and she thought it was one of Greed's friends again "Look I told you guys before-" she was surprised when she looked up and a smile crossed his face "May I have this dance?" she smiled and put her hand in his "Yes Edward I've been waiting for you." As she stood up he laughed "Yeah I had a problem with my hair. I just couldn't get it the way I wanted." He led her to the dance floor and spun her around to face him as he wrapped his new automail arm around her and pulled her close "You look beautiful."

She felt like a princess in a fairytale and he was her prince charming as they glided across the dance floor and her favorite song played. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her and looking over he saw Uri and she gave him a thumbs-up and a _'You go boy' _smile. As Edward danced with her he knew he had to tell her how he truly felt he looked into her eyes and he knew he loved her and he wanted to tell her but not here, not tonight.

Winry had talked to Uri about going to her grandmothers for two months when school let out next week. Uri had told her to just explain it to Edward and tell him that she wasn't leaving for good but for just two months. But knowing Edward the way she did she knew he wasn't going to take it well but maybe after tonight he might she thought _'He did come to the dance for her.'_

Edward took Winry home that night and as he kissed her good night he told her he had something important to tell her tomorrow. "I have something I want to talk to you about to Ed too." He left thinking everything was fine going home he was on cloud nine as he walked through the door whistling and Roy and Riza lifted up from the couch where they were making out "Well someone sounds happy." Edward smiled as he danced a little "I am in Love my friends for the first time in two years."

Riza lifted up "So you told her then." Edward stopped and stared at her "Uh…NO. I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

Roy pushed Riza back onto the couch "Yeah put off what you can do today till tomorrow. But hey man truthfully I'm stoked for you."

Edward waved over his shoulder as he got to the stairs "Yeah, yeah continue what you were doing." He walked up to his room and turned the light on and looked across the way to her window she blew him a kiss goodnight and she shut her light off. As she laid there that night she wondered how he was going to react to her telling him she was leaving for two months. _'He's going to blow a gasket. No maybe he'll understand and if he doesn't I'll make him understand that I'll be back.' _

The next morning Edward was very anxious and was driving everyone crazy waiting for Winry to get there. Roy had told everyone what Edward had said to them last night and Uri had this strange feeling this was not going to turn out very well. But what could she do she couldn't control his feelings.

Just then the doorbell rang and Al let her in and Edward met her in the living room "Hey" he kissed her cheek "Hi Ed" she said very softly "Edward I have something to talk to you about." He saw the look on her face and he got a knot in his stomach "Okaaay" she sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Edward my grandmother wants me to come to Resembool for two months to study automail more." She looked at him and he looked like somebody just punched him "You're leaving?" he choked out.

He knew it this is why he never trusted women he was getting angry and he stood up and walked over to the window "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

She stood up and started to walk towards him "Edward I'm just going for two months." He turned to face her "Yeah that's what you say now but who knows you might like it there and stay." She went to walk over towards him and he backed off and he turned back into that old Edward she had met last year "Winry you do what you want. I don't even know why you told me."

She couldn't believe this he was being so unreasonable "Edward I love you and I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Whatever" he said turning his back to her "Do what you want and just get the hell out of here." He started walking towards the stairs and put his foot on the bottom step "You almost had me fooled Winry I thought you were different." Then he climbed the stairs and walked out of her life.

She fell onto the couch not believing what he had just said to her she thought he cared for her. She knew he never said he loved her but she actually thought he had feelings for her but maybe it was just a game between them. Uri walked over and sat down next to her as the rest of them stood there wondering how he would say that to her "I'm sorry WInry but I thought he would take it better."

Al walked forward "He's being a complete ass." Al was about to go talk to his brother when they heard shit flying around upstairs so he stopped. Winry looked at all of them "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him and I actually thought we had something."

Roy sighed and scratched his head "You had more than you know but it's him that's being impossible right now. He just thinks you're leaving him it's like Rose all over again you just didn't leave a note you actually told him."

"But I'm not leaving him I'm just going for a visit for two months then coming back." Winry had tears flowing down her face "I don't understand."

"I don't think he does either." Uri told her "You just go and I'll try to work on him before you get back." They all smiled at her and walked her to the door "Don't worry Winry we'll figure it out or if he's smart he will."

As Winry walked to her house she felt like her whole world had just crashed down. That night she looked across to his window as he sat there staring at her and she blew him a kiss but he just turned his head and his chair around. This went on for four days and now she was leaving the next day and she didn't have time to try to go talk to him she had tried all week but now she was already late for the train so she left thinking they would work it out when she got back.

Edward was watching out his window as she walked down the road and watching her walk away he realized that maybe he should have listened to her but another part of him was hurt so badly that the thought of that just faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: AHHHH! Can you believe these two they're so damn complicated. Listen to the Rascal flats song 'What hurt's the most' if you don't know it. Edward got a rude awaking with it. The words are awesoooome. Also Mark Hammit's 'All Of Me' Now that is a beautiful song.

May I have this Dance? Chap.10

Winry arrived in Resembool and she was very unhappy when her grandmother asked her what had happened she told her "I'm sure he'll get over it dear he's just hurt right now." She tried to reassure Winry "Give him a second chance."

Winry broke down to her grandmother "No granny I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I hurt him by leaving and I didn't mean to." Tears were flowing down her face as Pinako walked over and gave her a hug "It's alright dear everything will be fine."

Edward walked downstairs that morning and everyone just stared at him "WHAT?" he said pouring coffee and as he turned around he saw all their eyes boring holes into him "Hey this is not my fault she left me."

"SHE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU, YOU DUMBASS!" Uri yelled slamming her hands on the table and standing up "Good God Ed you're so blind sometimes." She had tears forming in her eyes because she could tell he was hurting and it was over nothing, he could have had something special with Winry "That girl loves you more than anything. But I don't know why when you act like a spoiled child sometimes."

"Loves me then why'd she leave?" he stared at Uri waiting for an answer when Al stood up "She didn't leave she went to visit her grandmother for two months. The same way we used to go visit our grandmother for a couple of months when school was out. Geez Ed other people's lives go on even though ours have been completely fucked up."

Edward didn't want to hear this right now so he walked back upstairs and as he looked over to her room he didn't see her. He sat in his room most of the day thinking about what Al had said that other people's lives go on '_Okay yeah she's got a grandmother that likes her to spend the summer. She's got parents that love her.'_ He got up and started straightening his room from his tantrum he threw yesterday. Later that night he couldn't sleep so he sat there and stared at her window remembering everything from the first day she moved in _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?'_ He slammed himself down on his bed and just got mad.

It had been three weeks since she had left and Edward was a complete asshole the whole time. He was worse than he was after Rose, he was snappy, he didn't smile at all, he was downright mean when he talked to people and not even Uri could reach him this time. They had all given up on trying to help him and he sensed it so he walked out into the living room one day and just screamed and yelled and then he broke down and just admitted to everyone that he was hurting without her and that she was the only one that made him feel like living as he fell to his knees and sobbed like a baby.

Uri walked over and bent down and pulled him into a hug "Edward my baby boy what are we going to do with you?" she leaned back and looked into his half dead amber eyes that had lost that spark they had weeks earlier "You can fix this Ed." Edward shook his head "No, no I can't I treated her like she meant nothing. I told her I never should have trusted her. Why would she listen to me now?"

He stood up and grabbed his CD player and ran upstairs when he got to his room and sat on the bed he held the CD player in front of him and as he wiped the tears away he looked at it and realized that it wasn't his it was Winry's CD player. She must have picked his up by mistake. _'I'll never know what could have been with you because I let you walk away_.' He thought as he put the headphones on and pressed play _'Let's see if you have anything to say to me Winry?'_ A song started he'd heard before but never really paid attention to till now it was Rascal Flatts 'What hurts the most' and as he sat there and listened to it he realized that the song was everything he wanted to say to her. When it got to the lyric _' What hurt's the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away.' _ It hit him right between the eyes he knew what he had to do now, he made up his mind. After the song he got dressed and he walked downstairs and everyone noticed his attitude was different and his eyes had determination in them.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out the door and Uri noticed he was dressed really nice '_What the hell is he up too? He better not try to kill himself again' _he had on his black leather pants and a light blue long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Walking next door he wondered what he was going to say except the truth and that's all he had to offer. He walked up to the door and knocked on it and Mr. Rockbell answered it and he was surprised to see Edward "Ed, what do you want?"

Edward looked up at him "Mr. Rockbell I have something to talk to you about and I'm not leaving until I do." Mrs. Rockbell came to the door and she saw the look on Edward's face and she knew he meant business "Certainly Edward please come in." As Edward entered their house he could smell Winry's perfume and he knew then he had to make this right. As he followed both of them to the kitchen they all sat down.

Edward started to say something but he stopped, they stared at him wondering what was wrong as a tear formed in his eye as he looked at them "Listen I hurt Winry really badly before she left and I was wrong. I love her sooo much and I just didn't know how to handle her leaving. It was my fault and I'd like to make it right if you could tell me where she is." He had a pleading look "Please Mr. Rockbell I want to make her happy and to do that I need to make this right." Mrs. Rockbell moved her hand over her husbands and smiled at him as he looked at Edward "Are you going to be the one for her son? Are you one that she wants and the one that will protect her and love her for the rest of her life?"

Edward took a deep breath and looked at both of them "I promise if you tell me where she is I will make her happy and I will never hurt her again. I would give my life to protect her and I just want to love her more that life itself."

Mr. Rockbell put his hand on Edward's shoulder "I believe you son because I don't think anyone who didn't love someone would do what you just did." Edward breathed a sigh of relief and when Mr. Rockbell told him where she was and he tried to figure out a way to get there faster than taking the train. Mrs. Rockbell smiled and handed Edward the keys to her car "If you and your friends leave now and take turns driving the trip should take two days instead of four like the train."

Edward was surprised as he looked at her "You trust me with your car?" she smiled at him "Why not I'm trusting you with my daughter too Edward." He felt like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders as he smiled at her and took the keys. Walking back to his house he knew that she was the most important thing in his life and he wasn't going to lose her.

As he opened the door and walked through the house to the kitchen he held up the keys "Come on everybody time for a road trip." Uri looked at him puzzled "Just where the hell are we going Edward? This is no time to take off."

He turned to leave then smiled back over his shoulder "I'm going to get the woman I love if she'll still have me." They all looked at each other then smiled and stood up and began to gather their stuff. Uri looked at Roy and he shook his head as if to say _'About damn time he wises up.' _

Winry had spent the time at her grandmothers watching the old woman intensely. She knew that someday she would probably have to fix Edward's arm. _'Edward' _she thought about him and got a sad look on her face remembering his little cocky smile. She was helping a gentleman with his automail leg when he noticed the far off stare she had on her face.

He leaned down next to her ear "You're thinking of a boy aren't you my dear." She was jolted back to reality by that statement "Huh?" she smiled at the man "Oh, Yes" her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Where's this boy at now?" he asked smiling at her as she began to explain to him about Edward and what had taken place. The old man listened to her then when she finished with tears in her eyes he smiled at her "Boys who have been hurt so badly tend to sabotage everything in their lives" he put his hand on her shoulder "But if their smart they figure out the error of their ways." She gave him a soft smile and finished working on his leg when she had finished he stood up and walked to the door and opened it but he turned before he walked through it "I'm sure he'll figure out just how precious you are to him. I know I did when my wife and I went through the same thing over forty years ago." Winry felt a sense of comfort from the man knowing he came to **his** senses but then again this man wasn't Edward.

Edward was very quiet as he drove down the road his hair blowing in the wind but it was his blank stare that was upsetting to Uri "Whatcha thinking about Ed?" He turned and slightly smiling at her "I'm hoping Winry will find it in her heart to forgive me." Then he sighed "I really screwed the pooch on this one Uri."

Uri put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine Ed." He slightly smiled "Yeah" but he knew he had hurt Winry really badly. He remembered the look in her eyes when he told her he never should have trusted her. It was like he had just stopped her heart and he wondered if he had done it on purpose so that she would feel real pain. He didn't care at this point his main focus was to get to her and convince her that he was wrong and she was everything to him.

Winry was having dinner with Pinako and she could tell her granddaughter was still hurting "Winry why don't you try calling him?" WInry looked up slowly from her plate "I don't think he would talk to me granny." Pinako reached for her pipe and lit it "You'll never know till you try dear." Winry got this sudden urge of bravery as she looked at the old woman "Your right granny." She slammed her hands on the table and stood up "I'm going to make him listen to me." She got up and marched to the phone and dialed the number and the phone on the other end rang, rang, rang, and rang and rang and rang again but no one answered it. Now she felt even worse than she did before '_Where the hell are they? Someone's always home usually it's Al or Lyle'_ she thought and feeling as depressed as she was she turned and told Pinako she was going to bed and as she walked up those stairs it was the longest walk she had ever made.

Uri turned her head to Edward as he slept in the passenger seat with his head up against the window. She just past a sigh that said Resembool twelve miles and she wanted to wake him up "Hey ED!" he was startled and he jumped "W-W-What!" she giggled then smiled "Twelve more miles baby." He focused on the road, stretched and yawned then sat back and tried to figure out what he was going to say to her when he saw her. The signs started telling him they were getting closer as his knee began to bounce up and down.

Al put his hand on his shoulder from the back seat "Calm down Ed just tell her what's in your heart." Uri smiled seeing the off ramp and she took it "Here we go."

Driving through the little town Edward noticed how peaceful it was here and the countryside was so green. He pulled out a paper and started looking at the directions but unfortunately none of them knew where they were going so they ended up driving around in circles for about an hour. Edward was getting frustrated and he made Uri pull over so he could drive getting out of the car he saw a young boy "Hey excuse me but do you know where Pinako Rockbell Lives?"

The boy smiled then pointed them in the right direction it was about a mile outside of town. '_No wonder I couldn't find it she doesn't even live in town'_ Edward thanked the boy and got in the car and turned it around as they drove out of town the butterflies in his stomach were making him sick. The pavement ended and turned to a dirt road he kept driving and realized that a small house was coming into view. Driving up in front of it he saw the sign 'ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL' and he stopped the car. Sitting in the car for a few minutes he gathered his thoughts then turned to everybody "Well here goes." He got out and as he walked up to the house the front door came open and she walked out looking backwards "BYE GRANNY!" she started down the stairs and one step from the bottom she looked up and saw him standing there "Edward?" she was shocked to see him.

He didn't say anything as he walked up to her she thought he was going to start spouting shit at her again but instead he stopped in front of her and reaching his hand up he caressed her cheek. She didn't know what to say so she closed her eyes at the feel of his hand then sliding his hand to the back of her neck he pulled her face to his letting his lips met hers. As he kissed her passionately she dropped the bag she was carrying as he slid his automail arm around her and pulled her body to his.

A few seconds later leaning back he looked her face over then he stared into those sapphire blue eyes of hers "I've been such a fool. Please forgive me." Staring her right in the eyes still he told her something he never thought would cross his lips again "I love you." Her knees got weak and her heart skipped a beat when those words left his lips. She looked into those amber eyes that glistened in the sun "I love you too Edward." He sighed in relief that she said that then he leaned down and kissed her again. Pinako was clearing the table when she happened to glance out the window and saw them she walked over to the window and grinned "Well I'll be damned." And putting the dish down she walked to the door and opened it as Edward looked up at her "See I knew you were a smart guy Edward."

Edward wanted to take her and be alone with her for a while "Hey Pinako can my friends stay here for a couple of hours while I take my girl and spend some time with her."

"Certainly dear take all the time you need." Pinako puffed her pipe as everybody walked into her house "Have you guys eaten?" They all said "NO!" at the same time "Well then I'll have to feed you then."

Edward took Winry's hand and picked up her bag smiling at her he motioned with his head for her to come with him and get in the car. As she sat in the car he walked around and got in, started it and drove off without saying a word to her. She wondered where they were going noticing he was driving into town. That's when she saw the motel and he pulled in "Ed what are we doing here?" he just parked the car and smiled at her as he got out and went into the office. When he came out he walked to her side of the car and opened the door. She was a little scared at what was going on as he put his hand out but she trusted him so she took it and he led her to the room.

He unlocked the door and opened it holding it for her to go in and she did. As she stood in the dark room her knees began to shake at what was coming next as he walked to the radio and flipped it on turning the channels to a slow song he knew well Mark Hammit's 'All Of Me.' He turned and held his hand out "May I have this dance?" she shyly smiled and put her hand in his as he pulled her close "This song says everything that I want to." He leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her when the lyrics said "You're gonna have all of me, You're gonna know all my love."

She gazed into his eyes as he moved his mouth to hers and while they danced he kissed he so passionately she only wanted more but she knew he wasn't ready. Well he surprised her when he stopped and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. She looked at him a little confused "Edward what are –" he put his finger to her lips "Sssssh" then he began kissing her again '_Oh my gosh does this mean h-h-he's ready'_ placing his hands on her hips he moved them up and lifted her shirt '_Oh crap he is' _she thought then she let him pull it over her head and drop it to the floor "Edward I've never done this before" she said shyly and he looked a little surprised "Oooo" he smiled a gentle smile at her and raised an eyebrow "Do you want to?" she shook her head yes slowly "Alright then we'll take it slow" he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms completely around her as they still danced to the song. He knew he had to be very careful with her, this being her first time. He had such passion and she wanted to experience all of it.

Then as he began kissing her neck and she realized she was shirtless as he reached down and cupped her breast with his hand bringing it to his awaiting mouth as he bent down_ 'So this is passion'_ she felt it building inside of her as she walked him backwards to the bed and they both fell to it. He flipped her over and moved over the top of her "You are now going to have all of me, baby" he said as their passion exploded that night in a seductive act of love making and as morning came she was no longer the virgin she was last night and she was more in love with him than ever.

Opening his eyes that morning he found her staring down at him and he smiled at her "Good morning" she said running her fingers through his hair. He leaned up and kissed her lips "It is isn't it?" he said smiling then leaning up on his elbow he gazed into her eyes that looked at him with so much love in them "Listen Winry about last night." She thought he was going to say it was a mistake or something as she dropped her head and he put his hand under her chin and lifted it "I meant every word I said to you when I made love to you." She thought back to their passionate love making and she remembered one thing in particular he said and that was _'Oh God Baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you'_ then he said in the middle of kissing her once ' _I want to have children with you'_ he could tell she was trying to remember and he knew she was a smart girl and then he saw the look on her face _'I think she figured it out'_ he thought as she looked at him surprised "Edward you said-. Then you said-. What were you saying?"

Caressing her check he leaned forward and kissed her "I'm saying" he gave her another kiss "just what" he kissed her again "You heard" then he kissed her and parted his lips and passionately kissed her and she completely melted into him as he leaned back and smiled at her "I'm asking you to marry me you crazy insane woman." The look on her face was priceless he thought as she pushed him backwards and jumped on top of him and began to cover his face with kisses answering between each one "Yes." He started laughing and grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him and looking into her eyes again "I promise I will make you happy and I will never hurt you again."

She smiled a huge bright smile "And I promise to love you and never leave or hurt you. And I will have as many of your children as you want as long as you still find me sexy?"

He got a very serious look on his face "You know I want fifteen kids right?" He was wondering what she was going to say.

Getting a stunned look on her face "Uh…I….well….um" then she smiled "Well I guess we should get started then." He started laughing and she smacked him "Why you." Still busting a gut he grabbed his stomach "You should've seen the look on your face." He was happy finally he had found his soul mate and the women that knew him to the core. He wished his mother could have been here to see this but he was glad she got to know Winry and in some strange way he had a feeling that when she met Winry she knew she was the one for him.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This story is coming to a close now I thought it would only be ten chapters long but this is a bonus chapter I guess. Please review if you liked it.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN TO THE SONG" Edward says…

May I have this Dance? Chap.11

**Two years later**

It was a warm summer day on the lake as Winry sat on the rocks above the lake watching everyone down below play football. She watched as her husband held the football over his head and strutted across the sand yelling "One more touchdown and you owe my team dinner Dad." to her father.

"Bring it on son." Mr. Rockbell yelled as he bent down to take off in a run.

Her gaze then turned to their son playing in the sand just behind where Edward was playing football. Watching as Edward crept up behind him and started tickling him as he scooped him up and threw him in the air some and caught him and the boy just giggled as his father caught him.

She had a smile on her face when her mother walked up "Well someone looks happy." She said sitting down.

Winry turned and smiled at her mother "I am mom."

Her mother looked down at Edward and her husband chasing her grandson Michael around "He does make you happy then?"

Winry smiled "He's the best I love him so much. He's a great father, a great friend, good provider" she blushed "And awesome lover."

Her mother put her hand up "Whoa, TMI I didn't need to hear that." Winry laughed at her mother using slang words "Then I am truly glad I handed him the keys to my car that day." Winry went to stand and her mother got up and helped her being six months pregnant and getting up from the sitting position was getting hard. As her and her mother walked down the rocks Edward ran over to help her the rest of the way down. Stopping at the bottom as she got on solid ground he bent down and placed his hands on each side of her stomach "How's my baby?" then he kissed her stomach.

"OMG EDWARD YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BABY BEFORE!" Uri yelled chasing Michael around in the sand trying to catch him because he had her sunglasses.

Greed smiled at her running around in her bathing suit. He and Uri had been dating for a year now and he was planning on popping the question soon.

Edward sat on the blanket with Winry as he watched everybody. Lyle was trying to swing out on a rope but being as high as he was he thought he'd float away if he let go so he was just swinging. Roy and Riza were making out on a blanket and her little baby bump stuck out from the bathing suit she wore.

As Edward watched everyone he wondered how he ever got this lucky and looking at his wife he figured if he had never looked over into her window that night he probably would still be sulking away by himself. _'Shutting yourself off when you're hurt by someone is not the thing to do. It has nothing to do with you as a person it just means you and that person didn't mix together. There is always somebody for everybody we all have a soul mate the one that makes us whole and together your both one person. Finding that person takes time sometimes it's a short time or sometimes a long time but never give up looking because who knows the person you are looking for could be right next door.' _ Edward leaned over and kissed Winry's cheek before he stood up "Alright baby one more touchdown and dad's buying us dinner."

"Edward he's buying dinner anyway." She smiled looking up at him and knowing her husband sometimes he let her dad win "I know." He smiled a huge smile as he walked off and she just shook her head.

As Edward walked towards Mr. Rockbell they heard someone yelling "BROTHER!" it was Al walking towards them waving his hand over his head and he had brought Mei Chang a foreign exchange student he had been dating and liked a lot. Edward turned to Mr. Rockbell "Alllriight now we have two more."

Smiling Mr. Rockbell gave Ed a sly look "You really think you're gonna win." Edward put his hand on his chin "Hmm" Then he smiled "I don't know you're in pretty good shape." Bending down Edward switched on the boom box they had and Kid Rock's "All summer long" came blasting through it as Edward and Winry's father started dancing over to the football.

Roy scratched his head "Are we gonna play or dance the damn thing to the goal line?" taking a sip of whiskey out of the bottle and sitting it down in the sand.

Pinako lifted up from her laying position "Is that damn boy ever gonna let go of that rope? Or is he just gonna hang there all day?" she asked looking at Lyle.

Winry looked at Lyle "Oh don't worry his arms will give out in about five minutes." Pinako smiled "Let's just tie his ass to the bumper of the car then he won't have to worry about floating away."

Lyle turned to Pinako "Damn Granny your heartless" he pouty faced then held the joint out to her "Wanna fly with me granny?"

"WHHHHA," she stood up and grabbed Edward's knife and walked over and climbed on top of the car and cut the rope from the tree "FLAP YOUR ARMS BOY 'COS YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Lyle hit the water "WAHHHH" he splashed around "I forgot how to swim." Edward shook his head and Al threw a log in as Lyle grabbed it and he actually floated away. DOWN RIVER.

Later that night while they were all sitting around the fire Edward noticed the way the moonlight danced upon Winry's hair as he leaned over and her glowing beautiful face by the firelight that was the glow of motherhood. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her "You are the most beautiful women." She hit him slightly on the shoulder and blushed "You know Mr. Elric flattery will get you everywhere."

He grinned back at her "I don't have to flatter when it's the truth."

All of a sudden Lyle came walking through the bushes carrying a log with a distant look on his face "Ed I found the end of the rainbow but instead of a short leprechaun with a pot of gold all I found was an old man with a hole in his pocket." Everyone stared at him stunned as Edward stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder "Lyle you really have to quit smoking so much."

He giggled and squeaked out "I know but for right now I think I'll just go smoke a little one in the tent." As he walked off Edward shook his head and went back to everyone sitting by the fire and his son crawled into his lap and as he stared into the flames he thought '_What are we without love but empty shells of loneliness. If I cut myself off from everyone then I'm nothing without love. You can exist without love only to find yourself eaten up by pure emptiness. If you don't give it a chance or take a chance on it then you're bankrupt without love. To open your heart and give it to someone else is a sacrifice a person can give and to trust is what love is built on. So to trust that is the greatest sacrifice because if you don't trust you don't have love.' _Brought back to reality by his son stirring in his armsas he tried to get comfortable Edward got up and walked to the tent placing his son in the sleeping bag.

Winry walked in and smiled as Edward covered their son and turning to the blow up mattress they had brought because sleeping on the ground was uncomfortable for Winry being pregnant. She climbed in and stretched and yawned as he laid down next to her and leaning on up on his elbow he smiled down at her as she got comfortable "Winry I told your father that I would love you more than life itself and I do."

She smiled one of her bright smiles and leaned up and kissed his lips softly "Edward I couldn't ask to be anymore loved than you love me." Winry accepted him for who he was and she tried to mend that broken person that she had met three years ago. He still had his temper and his outburst but they were less and far between now. She also loved his brother and his friends and they had all made it through difficult times depending on each other but she knew soon that was going to change because they were all getting married and having kids of their own. They would all soon find other houses to live in and raise their children but in the end they would all still stick together and help each other no matter what. 


End file.
